The Golden Being
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Being rich isn't so easy, you know? Blake and Nellie. With other Glee Projects 1 and 2 contenders together. Blellie.
1. Prologue

**It just seems like yesterday when this idea was born into my head, but the truth is? I've been holding it for months. I didn't post it any sooner 'cause I didn't have any plot set straight yet- and I still don't- but I am determine to get this publish, so here it is. And yeah, this is an AU fic, because I am combining both _Glee_ and _The Glee Project_ (1&2) into this. Max, everybody (you will find him if you read through this prologue), is based on Max Schneider. Look him up, he's on Youtube. He _sings_. Now that we make that clear, on with the story**.

**Characters used: Blaine (Glee), Cameron (TGP 1), Blake, Nellie, Michael (TGP 2). Max Schneider. Jane (apart from the figment of my imagination)**.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

The Golden Being

_prologue_

.

Everyone buzzes about them, everyone's talking about them. Everyone _knows_ them.

Who _are_ them?

Nellie Burgess rolls her eyes as a random cheerio shrieks in her class, follow by a few set of giggles. She couldn't help though, from smiling just a little bit at that. _Annoyance_. That's how she's supposed to feel, right? The right kind of annoyance. Not the one she used to feel before she decided she's moving here. This, she thinks, is the right kind of high school.

The teacher glares at those girls, gives them a warning before returning to his book. The lesson has end five minutes ago, and all of them are just waiting for the last bell to ring.

"Oh my god, they're so cute!"

"Totally!"

"When they smile- URGH! I'm _totally dying_!"

"I can't believe they're here in Ohio!"

"I _know right_?!"

The Golden Boys- who wouldn't know them? They're the four heir to the richest of the rich. Known by possibly everyone, respected highly from _anyone_. Nicknamed 'Golden' because the simple presence of them represents money, wealth and most and importantly, gold. Something like Paris Hilton, except they're in high schools and there are four of them. Seniors, to be exact.

First, the leader- the richest of them all. Jesse St. James, the heir to the million-worth of company, Andromeda Group. Andromeda Hotels&Resorts, Andromeda Malls, Andromeda Phones&Gadgets etc. You name it, they have it. Gifted with good looks and sharp eyes, Jesse is widely known for his handsome features and professional look. A tall, curly-haired man with more money than he could handle. Who wouldn't want that?

Then there's Cameron Reddington, the quiet one in the group. The son to the owner world's many concert halls, opera stadiums and a few small auditorium. Strangely, he's more connected to his music instruments than people, but that doesn't exclude him from being one of the rich men to walk on the face of the earth. The mysterious heir has shaggy, blond hair and wears spectacles coolly, content to himself and say only few words. Although he is odd at some point of views, it doesn't stop him from gaining a large fan-base.

We also have the charming brainiac, Michael Walt who's good at solving mathematics riddles as much as he can seduce any women in his power. The heir of the world's famous perfume line, especially in the Arabic lands, and having the family's name named on a few buildings in top university all over the world. His smile is what sweeps most women of their feet, and having those dark hair and good with his words are just an added bonus.

Ah, and let's not forget the dangerous heartthrob. His father owns all the wrong sides of the town, undergrounds and a few clubs. Being raised in a dangerous environment, he is pretty well-known by his special fighting skills and being called 'The Dragon Prince' by the mafias and gangs. Even so, the women fawns over him like bees would come hovering over a flower. His name runs through everyone's lips at their own risk; Max Wickham.

The bell rings just in time, and everyone walks out of the classroom as if there is a time bomb sitting on one of the tables.

At one point, Nellie's glad- because she's pretty sure that time bomb is just another shriek from those cheerios 'cause they are way too excited at the thought of the Golden Boys here in Ohio. At another, Nellie's pretty sad that this day has got to end- yes, that's weird coming from a high schooler considering nobody _really likes_ school- but she is, and she isn't quite sure why.

Rumors has it The Golden Boys has move to Ohio and now entering Andromeda Private Academy III, which had just been officially open this year at Columbus. Nobody has the right idea why exactly the Goldens decided to move from Washington, which also where the first Andromeda Private Academy is being held, to Ohio. But so far, nobody cares enough to question their motives.

"Hey, watch where you're going, okay?!"

Nellie looks up at the sudden voice- and realized she had just bumped with the most untouchable guy in McKinley High, Blake Jenkins- but it wasn't Blake who just yelled at her, it's his girlfriend, Jane Porter. These two are another 'quiz' Nellie couldn't figure out. Blake Jenkins might as well be the fifth member of The Golden Boys 'cause he's the single heir to Jenkins World Co., and unlike Andromeda Group which only operates in the United States, Jenkins World Co. operates all around the globe, so the kid's filthy rich.

But here he is, stuck in Lima, Ohio for reasons which remain unknown.

Jane Porter however is the one of the three daughters to Raven's Silk, which is a famous clothing line, now an active sell around Europe. But no, Nellie doesn't get _why on earth_ are these two doing here, although Jane's purpose are rather more obvious than Blake's; Jane follows Blake _everywhere_.

"I-I'm sorry," Nellie mutters, picking up the books which lies helplessly by their shoes.

She could hear Jane's mumbling something like, "dumb bitch," and is probably about to throw more insults when another unfamiliar voice cuts through the still atmosphere, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Who are you?" Jane questions the figure who steps into their little scene with disgust smears her word.

"A senior," a deep voice which could only belong to Blake Jenkins says, clean and flat.

The guy nods his head, wearing a small smile although he still has the professional look plasters over his face , "That is correct. Now, is there a problem here?" he asks, looking around in between Nellie and the couple. Suddenly, without waiting for an answer, the senior bends down to collect the books with 'JENKINS' written on top from Nellie's hand and hands it over to the chestnut-haired _athlete-slash-rich kid_. "I believe these belongs to you?"

Blake takes the books slowly while Nellie stands up next to the senior, keeping her eyes _everywhere_ but at the couple.

"Thank you," she hears Blake mutters back.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jane counters, and just like how they come, they leave just as fast.

Nellie lets out a sigh she doesn't know she has been holding and is about to thank the senior for _literally_ saving her from whatever Jane's about to say, when the senior beats her to it. "Are you okay?" he asks gently, the worry drips in his tone.

"I'm fine," she says, although she isn't sure herself.

"What's your name?" the senior asks again.

Nellie flicks her eyes to look at the man in front of her. "Nellie. Nellie Burgess."

He smiles, "Well Nellie, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I noticed you're new here, right?"

"Yeah," she replies meekly, nodding her head at him. "Just moved in two weeks ago."

"Great. Welcome to McKinley High, then. I'm sorry about those people, they tend to think they're in power just 'cause they have money. I hope they didn't do anything that hurt you, did they?"

"No, they didn't," she pauses for a while, curiosity killing her innocence. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaine only grins, "Oh, so it's a crime being nice, huh?"

Nellie starts to panic, "No! I didn't mean-,"

"I get it," Blaine still has a smile on his face, chuckling at the way she is. "Nah, I just know how it is being the 'new kid'. In fact, I just moved here from Dalton a year ago- so technically, I'm still getting used to the environment. Plus, being a new student _and then_ having to face Jane Porter and Jenkins, that just sucks. I know how tough they could get to get rid of people they don't like. They have an army to do their jobs, you know?"

Ah, the football teams and the cheerios. _Of course_. Nellie nods her head, "Yeah, I've noticed that. Thanks."

"No problem," the senior replies happily, and when Nellie starts to walk away, he falls into step with her. "So, are you waiting on anybody? Maybe I could wait with you," he offers kindly, smiling just to show his white teeth.

"No, that's not necessary," she shakes her head, walking out of the building. "I have my motorcycle."

Blaine's eyes could literally fall out of their sockets if God hasn't intact it properly, "You have a motorcycle?! That's so cool. You know, there's not a lot of women I see these days would ride a motorcycle, if ever. Where'd you learn to ride it from?"

"My brother," she answers honestly, now taking out her helmet. "It was hard to persuade him, at first. He thought I'm going to get careless and hurt myself. So when I finally got around to get him to teach me, it was awesome."

"Oh wow," he exclaims admiringly. "That's so cool."

She puts on her helmet and sits on her motorcycle, all the while eyeing the senior who couldn't keep his eyes off of her precious transportation. "Well Blaine, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Nellie. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stops. _Did she heard that correctly_? "T-tomorrow?"

Blake grins back at her, and nods his head once. "Tomorrow," he confirms, and a jolt of excitement strikes Nellie's stomach.

She couldn't stop smiling, even when she's riding out of McKinley's parking lot and onto the streets, even when the shadow of one senior Blaine Anderson stands only as a shadow from her memory- she couldn't believe it; _she finally has a friend_! Who would've thought bumping into Blake Jenkins and Jane Porters was all it took!

Ten minutes later, she pulls over into her house. Her wonderful, wonderful house in which she bought using her own money- and she hadn't regretted it even for a bit. The house is amazing. It got everything she had ever wanted to have. But most importantly, she could do anything she wants in the house- no one could ever tell her off. Ah, home sweet home huh? Perhaps it will be more sweet if her neighbor isn't a party addict.

She shoves the key and opens the door, stopping half-way through her steps when she realizes a pair of dark boots are standing in her living room.

Her eyes travel upward, forcing herself to see the overall black clothing- the black pants, the expensive black coat, with hands tuck safely and smoothly in the pockets before her eyes settle on the face, which holds a smug smile and teasing eyes. She groans inwardly, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Jesse," Nellie says his name annoyingly.

Jesse St. James tilt his head to one side and his smile widens, "Hello, little sis."

And then, of course, we have the silent of Goldens; the little sister. _Her_.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue with this, though. But tell me what you think**! :D


	2. The Golden Sister

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it meant to me. I am seriously tearing up because of that. :'D Okay, so the story: _XloveXconquersXallX_ asks if the Goldens travel in pack, the answer is; _yes, they do_. I don't know if you guys notice it, but I kinda steal the concept of a Korean Drama 'Boys over Flower' when they do the whole F4 thing, with my own twist mixes into it. And yeah, the twist is Nellie, the sister. Guys, before we go on, I just want to tell you this is _a story_. Therefore, it needs _progress_. So, I'm not going to let Blellie action just comes out all so suddenly, we need to take things _slowly_. Only then, the story will bloom beautifully, and everyone's gonna be a happy little bitch by the end of the day. My damn point is, _be patient_.  
**

**Because I don't want to just tell a romantic story. I am highlighting a relationship between a brother and a sister, coming from a wealthy background as they struggle with life's obstacle. And maybe, Imma throw in some friendship, because friends are important too. But _real Blellie shit_ will come in, and if that's what you're craving for, be patient or be a rambling bitch and tell me to update as fast as I could in the reviews. See, a win-win situation!  
**

**Anyway, enough with me. On with the story!**

**Characters used (continued from prologue): New Directions excluding Marley and Jake, Kristin Kreuk (as Kristin "Kristy" St. James, the big sister).  
**

**Disclaimer:** ** Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 1: the golden sister_

.

"You know, I still don't get why you wanted to move into some _public_ high school," Jesse grimaces, although a small smile craves his lips as he falls back onto the couch, having his arm slung lazily across the head of the couch, his head tilting at his one and only sister.

Nellie rolls her eyes, walking pass the living room to put her bag on the kitchen counter, "You _know_ why."

"Ah, because you dislike our kind," he replies with a hint of mockery stains his word.

"There is no such thing as our kind, Jesse. As far as I'm concern, we're all humans," she tells him, opening the refrigerator to get some milk to calm herself down.

There are a few thing you could do to calm Nellie down, especially when she's handling her brother. 1) let her beat her brother into a bloody pulp and leaves her alone, or 2) bring an elderly into the room, 'cause she never loses her temper in front of someone she wants respect from, or, and this is the weakest way to keep her from clawing at Jesse's throat, 3) drink a milk. So since she _knows_ she has to keep it together right on the moment, she chose the third way.

"That doesn't say much, Nell," he continues.

"_Jesse_," she presses her tongue when his name rolls over, and he spins his head to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to check on my sister of course! Am I not allowed to do that now?" he questions, standing up and gesturing his arm wide open.

Nellie rolls her eyes and drink more of her milk. _Calm yourself, girl. You know you can do it_. "Not without some notice, you don't!" she snaps, turning back to her brother. "You know how risky it is if anyone sees you here. Everyone _knows_ you, Jesse. And if they see _the_ Jesse St. James in some girl's house, especially mine, they're bound to make up stories. And not to mention, I'm living next to a cheerleader who gossips to survive high school!"

But instead of apologizing like he should probably do, he laughs (which isn't a surprise to Nellie at all, if you'd ask her), "Oh how I miss the way you describe other people, Nel-Nel."

"This is _not_ something to be laughing about, Jay-Jay," she spats, using his nickname against her.

"Of course it's not," his face immediately turns serious, as he comes closer to his sister. "C'mon, Nelll, I'm worried about you. You're new at some town, in a public high school where rules exist only because it requires to, and someone could be hurting you- Oh God, did someone hurt you already? Did they call you names? Should I call someone? 'Cause I have three people on speed dial that can-,"

"No, what? _What_? Jesse, for dear God's sake, stop," she cringes at his sentence, and like she'd expects, he stops.

He smiles too-innocently, resting his elbows on the counter. "So, how's prison's school?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to one," she spats back flatly.

"Fine," Jesse puts his hands up, as if surrender. "How's McJingly High?"

"It's _McKinley_, and so far, it's been fine, thank you for asking," she pauses, before continuing with a small smile. "I think I might just make new friends today..."

"That's good! That's the reason you decided to leave the Academy, right?"

"_No_." Her face turns sour again. "I left because _first_, you and Cameron and Michael and Max used your 'high power' to bully students for your pleasure-,"

"-But we stopped, didn't we?!"

"-and I'm _still_ sick of it. And second, those students are so full of themselves, ignorant, arrogant- and _trust me_, I could go on and on and on about this, but I seriously don't have the time. Unlike you, I have homework, and I actually _do it_."

"Hey, we do our homework-,"

"-my ass, you guys do."

He shrugs, "-occasionally."

But all Nellie does as respond is snort at her brother, making sure he knows how pathetic he's being.

"But that's not enough of a reason to leave the Academy, does it? To leave Washington! To use mom's maiden name as your last name, just to cover up you're a St. James! I still can't wrap my head around this idea, Nell. It's been two goddamn weeks, and I still don't get it."

"I blame your brain."

Jesse frowns, "I'm _serious_."

Nellie slowly takes another sip of her milk. "Because I need _real_ experiences, Jay. These people, even though it took two weeks for me to gain a friend, even though yes I am not treated like I usually am, I actually feel like _just_ _another person_. Not the heiress of Andromeda! Not with everyone _pretending_ around me just because of my 'title' and my brothers and his stupid group of friends who for some reason listens to you. I feel _normal_."

She can see her brother still doesn't get it, when he only cringes his nose. "And being normal supposed to be _good_?"

She groans loudly, closing her eyes with her hands for a second. _One. Two. Three. Calm yourself, Nellie. One. Two_. Nellie opens her eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. "Being normal can give me people who don't 'put an act' when they're around me. They don't try to please me simply because I'm Joseph and Laura St. James' daughter-,"

"-that's because you don't let them know it."

"-that's the point! I don't _want_ them to know it. If they do, they'll treat me differently. And when they do, it's hard to see which one are my true friends or true enemies. I'm not you, Jay. I don't have Cam, or Max or Michael, to be my best friends-,"

"-but they're your friend too-,"

"No, Jay. They're _your_ friend. Who I am _friendly_ with. Hell, they're not even my friends; they're more like my unofficial brothers, besides you, my biological one. Speaking of them, where are those crazy bastards?"

Jesse shakes his head, "Cameron's meeting with our new music teacher, we have a 'welcoming' stuff at the Academy this weekend, in the auditorium which includes orchestra or something like that. Max and Michael has dates. But they said 'hi', and they'll come to visit as soon as possible."

"Oh no. _Don't_. Give me a head up first. I'll slaughter you guys one by one if you don't."

"Okay, fine. _Geez_. Calm down, Nel-Nel." He chuckles for a second, and then visibly let out a breath, as if thinking all of her sister's words over.

Nellie nudges her brother with her finger, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jesse flicks his eyes upward, pursing his lips before he bursts, "No, Nell! I'm not okay! Alright?! I'm _not okay_," he runs his finger through his hair, nose flaring. "I can't face the fact that my sister is walking down the hallway of a _public_ high school where anyone could endanger her, and I'm not there to protect you-,"

"Jesse, you _can't_ protect me forever."

"I know, I know. That's why I have to protect you _now_."

Nellie couldn't help but feel the warmth overwhelming inside of her. She had always known Jesse is a good brother, although his method of expressing it could be wrong and annoying sometimes, he_ is_ a loving person. Especially towards a family. But still, he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand what she wants, what she _needs to do_ in her life. Or he does, but he's ignoring that fact for his selfish reasons; to have her in his eyesight at all times.

"I need to get hurt, Jay. That's how life works!" she protests back, refusing to lost at this battle.

"W-what?" he stutters, confused.

"If I don't get hurt, if I don't learn from mistakes, then _what's life_? It's all apart of living. I need to have this. Besides from the fact I can't stand those people at the Academy, I move to McKinley because I want to experience high school. A real one. No matter how _suck_ it is, no matter how it's the worst thing to happened on earth. This is where people figure themselves out, they try new things-,"

"-like drugs and alcohols?"

"They make mistakes. We're teenagers, isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Not if you're next in line to own Andromeda Group!"

"Then before I officially am owning it, excuse _me_ while I live my life."

"Nellie-,"

"Jesse, I love you. I love you so much, and it breaks my heart seeing you like this. But I'm _okay_. Sure, it's your job to protect me and everything- but it doesn't mean you should shield me from _everything_. You should just be ready, by the sidelines, and when I need you, you'll come. As a brother. And that's when I know you're protecting me. I mean, you and the Goldens are already moving to the Academy in Columbus- that's close enough to watch me, right?"

Jesse stays quiet, lips seal as his dark eyes intently stares back at his sister's.

Finally, after what it seems like eternity, Jesse sighs. "You win," and just like some sort of a correct password, Nellie stumbles in her step to hug the curly-haired brother of hers. All the while, grinning in happiness. Jesse can't help but smile in return, and reply the hug with just the same strength.

Leaning just a little bit closer, he whispers, "But that does not mean I will sit still. If anyone hurt you-,"

"-I know how to handle them," she pulls away, but couldn't wipe away those large smile on her face. "If matters got out of hand, then you can come in."

"Well okay then. I guess that's the best deal I could ever get from you," he says, grinning back.

She responds with a cheeky smile, "Glad you're happy then. Now, get out."

"Oh, the hospitality! So welcoming!" he mocks, grabbing his cap and sunglasses.

She chuckles at that, now pushing him to the back door. "Make sure to have your head down at _all times_, and _not_ get recognized. If my cover's blown, I'll _cut_ your throat open."

"Isn't that a fun imagination?" he comments dryly.

"I'm serious. If you-,"

"-I get it. I get it." He laughs, grabbing the back of her neck and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Be careful, m'kay?"

"_Yes_. Now, go." She pushes him out.

And with a last wave of goodbye, Jesse St. James flee, as if he's never there in the first place.

* * *

"Guys, this is Nellie. Nellie Burgess."

If it's anything Nellie could say about the group of friends Blaine hangs out with is; _diversity_. At one point, before she came to sit down and get to know them, she's actually afraid. Here, we have a gothic girl who's staring at this fancy-looking girl and for one second, Nellie thought the gothic girl is just on the verge of killing the fancy-looking girl. And then we have the wheelchair-boy, who's looking at this wide-mouthed blond boy who's eating some sort of sandwich (if that could even pass for a sandwich anyway) with these eyes that could only mean he's disgusted, like he's all judgemental. And then we have this dark-skined boy who's wearing a boring expression as he listens to this blond cheerio chatters away about something Nellie, herself couldn't understand.

But it all turns out, there's nothing to be afraid of. Plus, she should've known anyway; Blaine seems like a smart guy, he wouldn't be choosing his friends with his eyes close and look at which way his finger is pointing.

"So, are you like, famous or something?" Sam, the wide-mouthed blond boy asks, after introduction among them have passed.

Nellie seems shock at the question, making her stops to think: _did I wear anything that could blow my cover today_?, until Sam continues, "Those snobs won't stop looking at you."

At that, all of the people on the table turns their heads to what the blond's pointing at. Almost immediately they are greet by the sight that is Jane Porter and Blake Jenkins, surrounded by their so-called 'army'. Just as if cue, the cheerios starts to giggle and cackle at whatever Jane must've said, while the jocks snorts with a smirk on their faces.

Except for Blake.

Unlike the others who are on the table, Nellie's eyes only meet with Blake's, and immediately, she feels a joint snaps within her. She doesn't know _what the hell_ she's feeling, and she has _no idea_ what's going on behind those penetrating eyes which belongs to non other than Blake Jenkins, but she sure is _not enjoying_ it for one bit.

Jenkins must be feeling the same way when the next thing Nellie knows, he looks away.

"Ignore them." Blaine shrugs his shoulders, sipping on his drink. "Something happened yesterday-,"

"Woah, woah, back up a little- did you mess with Jenkins and Porter? You know how _dangerous_ they are-," Sam tries to argue.

"I heard they have someone that could 'clean up' their mess on speed dial," Tina, the gothic girl, chimes in, using her what-must-be gossiping hush voice. Nellie, however, almost snorts and rolls her eyes. Maybe it's a trend for rich kids to have someone 'doing their jobs' on speed dial.

"Three students transfer school because they didn't have an A+ when they were paired up with Jenkins." Sugar, the fancy-looking girl mutters, nodding her head. "They just got an A _minus_"

"I heard Jenkins fired _ten maids_ a day on average," Wade, that's the dark-skinned boy says.

"Do you know that maids are actually prostitute in disguise?" Brittany, the blond cheerio, wonders aloud, with her eyes motioning for everyone to agree with her.

Everyone goes silent for a while, and there's a few expression passes through everyone's face that clearly says '_what the hell?_' and only Joe, the boy with dreadlocks, pats Brittany shoulders as if to comfort her while Sam breaks the silent with, "_Oooo_kay then. So, did you really?" he turns to Blaine.

Blaine seems confused, and furrow her brows together. "I'm sorry, did what?"

"Mess with 'em, of course!"

"-Yes. But, no. Not exactly. I didn't mess with any of them." Blaine answers hesitatingly, frowning.

Shyly, Nellie brings her hand up and says, "I did."

"Well not technically," Blaine adds. "I just think this is all a _big_ misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding which could lead to our biggest doom in our whole high school life, Warbler. You better tell us what'd you guys did before-,"

"I bumped into Blake Jenkins, but it was an accident. I wasn't looking." Nellie admits, now feeling herself shrinking in as she keeps her eyes down.

"And then, what happened?" Tina asks, curiosity bubbling up in her question.

"I-I, uh, Jane Porter was mad at me-,"

"-because you bumped into _Jenkins_?" Sam interjects.

"Y-yes. But that's-,"

"-just proves how obsess she is with Jenkins," states Sugar bluntly, while Tina and Wade spats her, shushing her in the process. Sugar frowns and mumbles something about 'Asperger Syndrome' before all eyes are on her yet again.

"And I saw the commotion, and I interfered with it. I mean, there were just books on the floor and Nellie was picking them. Nothing serious," Blaine says easily, continuing the story. "So as soon as I saw they were Jenkins' books, I think I had all the puzzles figured out-,"

"Puzzles? I love puzzles," Brittany smiles, chirping up. "Although my mom burned it all because she said I cried too much when I can't find the pieces together."

"-as I was _saying_," Blaine shot Brittany a look with a sarcastic smile, but the blond must've not understand when all she does in return is smile widely back at him. "I picked the books up from Nellie's hand and handed to Jenkins. And they flee. That's all. I honestly can't see where the mistake in this situation that could lead into some kind of misunderstanding, but you know, maybe, they just don't like glee or something."

Nellie perks up at the mention of 'glee' and is about to ask something of it, when Artie, the wheelchair-boy cuts her off. "But you _interfered_, and that's never a good thing. Especially if it involves Jenkins and Porter. They _never_ had anything against Glee before this."

"But guys, they were bullying Nellie around," Blaine snaps, eyes glaring at each and one of the people on the table. "I know Jane was very close to insulting her yesterday and do you expect me to sit around and stare at it as it happens? 'Cause I don't think that's what Glee is all about, and I am a strong believer in what Glee represents."

"But-,"

"Are you seriously interrogating me and expects me to say _sorry_ for what I've done?" Blaine raises his voice. " 'Cause I _do not_ regret doing what I did."

At this point, Nellie really wishes she could disappear. Could it be happening? Could she be tearing a perfectly peaceful group just because of something silly which she have trigger? Oh no. She feels horrible. And she just met these people less than five minutes ago. Maybe 'experiencing real high school' isn't as pleasant and easy as she expects it to be.

"No. We just-,"

"_Yes_?" Blaine insists, his eyes daring for anyone to speak against him.

"He's right, y'guys," Joe calmly says, nodding his head. "We're supposed to support Blaine's decision as he hasn't done anything wrong and sinful, anyway. As a matter of fact, he has introduced us to a wonderful girl that could very well join New Directions and has given us the opportunity to show what Glee is all about- celebrating friendship, love, and who we are as an individuals, and expressing ourselves in form of performing arts-,"

"-oh my gosh, can I slap you right now?" Sam dryly mutters.

Joe ignores that as he continues, "-and all that matters now is we are here, together, as a family. And if the seniors could handle more than one obstacles for the last three years, I think we can too. So let them watch our moves, let them threaten us with their-,"

"Okay, we get it Teen Jesus," Tina cuts him off, and Joe immediately shuts his mouth. "I guess I can understand what he's saying."

"Yeah," Artie slowly says, and then slowly rolls himself towards Nellie. "I guess what doesn't kill me for the last three years is what makes me stand here today with all of you, and the same goes to you, Nellie Burgess. You and Blaine have survived the wrath of Porter and Jenkins, and here you are, sitting with us. For that, I welcome you."

Blaine gingerly smiles, "We _all_ welcome you."

"Yeah, and I really like your hair," Brittany comments, beaming at her with those innocent eyes.

"T-thanks," is all Nellie could muster. _See_? Diversity. These group of friends in front of her is not like something she sees everyday. They are all balancing each other out with their different personalities, helping each other out to realize what's the truth and what is false and celebrates each other just the way they simply are as a person, and probably that's why Nellie finds herself already attach to this group.

"And we're sorry, Blaine." Tina mutters out of guilt. "We just-,"

"We were trying to avoid any possible drama, is all," Artie smiles, finishing what the gothic girl must have wanted to say.

Blaine gives a strained smile back, but doesn't say anything.

"_Drama_? Guys, that thing comes _especially_ when we don't want it. I don't mean to break whatever fantasy you're holding or anything, but it's bound to happen. And either it's Jenkins and Porter and the rest of their group, or something else, or everything all together- just get ready, it's comin'," Sam says, waving his hand as a sign of gesture.

"Sam's right," Joe mutters back. "But at least, we know we'll have each other's back. With Nellie, I believe?"

"Yeah, is she joining Glee from now on?" Sugar asks aloud, blinking her eyes at her.

Nellie blinks back. "Honestly? I don't even _know_ what Glee is."

"It's a show choir," Wade informs her. "It's actually a competition of some sort. There are three stages, first, Sectionals. If we win that, we'll get to Regionals. And if we succeed in winning that, we move to Nationals. And I am proud to say, although I was not apart of New Directions then, this club has mark it's first National win last year since 1993. And it is only appropriate for us to keep that title for as long as we could."

"New Directions?"

Blaine's the one who answers her, "New Directions is our Glee club's name."

"But mostly, Glee is more than that," Artie says, smiling. "But we can't necessarily explain it to you. We have to _show_ it. Perhaps you could come to our rehearsal this evening? We could talk to Mr Schue for you to stay and watch, and if you're interested, you can just audition right then and there."

"That is, if you can sing. Can you sing? Or are you more of a dancer?" Joe asks.

"I th-think I prefer singing," _Oh you know you can sing_, a voice which sound awfully similar to Jesse says in her mind.

"That settles it, then!" Blaine literally claps his hand as an emphasis and a genuine smile scraps his face, "I'll guide you to the choir room this evening. And we'll meet the rest of glee club there."

And Nellie could only smiles in respond, as the rest of the gang change the conversation into an ask-and-answer session about her life.

* * *

"So, what do you think Nellie?" Mr Schue asks her sweetly, with a smile and eyes that expect her to say something good, or even better; her saying she wants to audition.

And that's just exactly what he gets. "I think I want to audition right now," she beams, and everyone in the room practically screams and clap their hands, and in a blink of an eye, she's in front of all of those people, awaiting her to start the performance.

She looks by her side, finding a grinning Joe with a guitar tuck safely on his laps, ready to accompany her throughout her audition. She smiles back, and with a deep breath, she nods her head- and with that cue, Joe strums the guitar, filling the silent atmosphere.

She closes her eyes, and remembers the first time she sings this song; to her family. To her dad, mama, Kristy, their big sister, even to Jesse and the rest of her family. And she's only twelve back then. "_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound_," she begins, and just like that, she could block out every sound that could distract her.

She could see her father's face, knowing how hard he is to raise her and her siblings. Kristin being such a 'smart-ass' (not her word, Jesse's word), Jesse's rebelliousness and her stubbornness; but Mr Joseph St. James keeps standing there, with a smile on his face and patience like no other. And her mother, even though busy, always have time if her children needs her at the most. Nellie smiles, "_I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now_."

"_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out_," then, she could see the face of Kristin and Jesse. Kristin has always been the one to get in everyone's skin, especially Jesse's. And she always know, somehow, to say the right thing at the right time. And Jesse. God, please help her brother- he seriously needs an attitude makeover. She continues, "_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, pray it won't fade away..._,"

And then, she heard it. Soft, and gentle. Almost like a whisper of the breeze.

She opens her eyes slowly, surprised to see Brittany, Sugar and Tina harmonizing alongside with her.

She continues to sing, now more pumped up than ever, almost as if all the troubles that follows her before disappears and this sight before her, with Mr Schue wearing the biggest smile she has ever seen he puts on and with _amazement_ glistening the most of everyone's eyes; she feels excited!

She ends her song soon enough, and for a second, the whole room goes silent- before Artie mutters, "Holy sweet mother of-,"

"Nellie! That was, that was so great!" Mr Schue stands up, coming to her. "Where did you learn to sing like that? Your vocal is _phenomenal_!"

"Yeah, answer him, Nellie," Tina gaps.

"Please," Wade squeaks.

_Oh well, my mother insists all of her children to practice music, says it's a way for us to express ourselves and relaxes our mind. That's mostly why my sister is mostly excellent in cello and violin, while my brother and I are not only talented in handling piano and guitars, we are also vocally talented. But of course I'm not telling you that. That will lead all of you to question where did I came from, and that could risk of me telling everybody who I really am_.

So, no.

Instead, Nellie brushes the raven-hair which falls to her face and answers slowly, "I-I always find singing as one of my best hobby."

"Well, it certainly is!" Mr Schue laughs, gripping her shoulders. "Well, with that said, let's welcome our newest member, Nellie Burgess!"

Everyone claps their hand although some of them isn't exactly wearing a happy expression, especially Tina, Wade, Brittany and _even Blaine_. Okay, what did she do now? She still keeps her smile though, as she is being congratulate by Joe, Sugar, Sam and Artie. She takes a seat next to Blaine, and leans down slightly to whisper, "Hey are you okay?"

Blaine makes a face, shrugging. "You were great."

"Thanks," she smiles, but quickly drops it. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine's about to say something when Brittany raises her hand and speaks, "Mr Schue. I don't think Nellie should be in glee club."

Mr Schue seems confused, "B-but why, Brittany?"

"Yeah, I think she sang okay," Artie adds.

"She's going to get all the solos, I know it," the blond says back bluntly, without any hesitation.

"What?" this time, it's Nellie who speaks up. "Solos?"

Suddenly, Tina joins the conversation, "Yes, this time, I agree with Brittany, Mr Schue. We already had _Wade-slash-Unique_ to compete for solo, I don't need another one bugging in."

"Tina, before we rush into things-,"

"You said it so yourself, Mr Schue," Tina isn't letting down this easily. "She has phenomenal vocal. Obviously you're making her your favorite."

"What-,"

"Guys, you have to calm dow-," Sam's about to say, until Tina cuts her off.

"Shut it, Trouty Mouth."

"Sadly Mr Schue, I'm agreeing with Tina," Blaine finally says.

Nellie turns to him, wide-eyes. _What the_-

"Guys, I don't want solos," Nellie blurts out, out of panic.

Everyone turns to her, all jaw drops. It's Blaine who manages to chock out, "W-what?"

"I'm not saying I don't want it forever, but," Nellie hesitates, playing with the hem of her dress. "I'm still new here in this glee club thing. I don't think I will be jumping on right away to steal all of your solos. I still have a lot to learn."

"So, you're _not_ going to compete for the solos?" It's Wade who asks.

Nellie licks her lips, "Well, not anytime soon, anyway..."

Brittany's smiles widen, "Mr Schue, I think Nellie should stay here in glee club."

Mr Schue nods his head slowly, "Well that's good to know, Brittany. So, anyone else has problem with Nellie being in Glee club?"

Blaine turns to her, and smiles widely. "I don't think so, Mr Schue."

"Yup. Nope." Sam says.

"She's good for the team, yo." Artie cheers.

"Can we do something with her hair? I thought she's Blaine's gay boyfriend when she first came here," Sugar asks.

Nellie cringes her nose at that, but fortunately Mr Schue cuts in and excuse everybody, noting about their assignment for the week before he walks out of the room. The glee club follows suit, and Nellie stands up, looking at Blaine. "So, are you okay now?"

Blaine looks up, smiling sadly. "Nellie, I'm _so_ sorry I ever- I seriously thought you're going to take all of the solos. I was being selfish-,"

"Hey, it's okay. It's done. Don't dwell in it too much," she gushes, tilting her head to one side and smile.

Blaine stands up, and nods his head. "You were truly amazing, though," he sighs. "You _deserve_ a solo if you ask for it."

"And I'll ask for it," she purses her lips together. "If I want it."

"So, do you want to hang out sometimes?" he asks.

Nellie perks up, "sure."

"I know a few places-,"

And the last thing Nellie manages to catch is a pair of penetrating eyes, staring right at her, before everything goes dark and her environment drowns in cackles and laughter, while somewhere, inserts Blaine's worrying voice. _So this is how it feels like_, her mind couldn't help but to point out. _To get slushied_.

* * *

**Okay, tell me who survived reading through it? I know, I know, there is less Blellie than you hoped for. But as stated before, this is a _story in progress_. Therefore, you have to be patient- because there will be more Blellie shit to come. I promise you. Until then, tell me when to update- I'm free for the next two months! That is, if nothing interesting comes up**.


	3. The Golden Surprise

**READ HERE FIRST, YOU LAZY BUM: First and foremost, let me just noted that all of y'all are the most awesomest bunch I have ever met- I thank you for everything (for reviewing, that is if you do and for reading it and favoring it and following it and just simply, acknowledging it). You guys have no idea how much you have make me smile and that's a big thing, guys; making someone smile. Second, _Glee Season 4_ hasn't come to my country yet- so I'm not following the full plot, although I will try to stick to the real 'drama' that is happening on Glee 4 as we speak (The break-up, the Blaine for president and maybe Marley, Jake and Kitty?). And yes, I am open up to any sort of suggestion (from pairings, to plot to the musics and whatever else you can suggest)- so feel free to PM me or send a review.  
**

**_Guest_: I am thinking of doing some sort of love triangle, but I was thinking more of a Sam(or someone else)-Nellie-Blake triangle, and there is still Jane-Blake-Nellie triangle to solve, but I am intrigued by your idea nevertheless. I'll think about it, though_—_ and thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Okay, enough with that, let's go on to some action, and more yelling and a _little cursing_ and more high-schooling and of course, the start of romance **;)

**Characters used (continuing): Aylin, Maxfield (Glee Project)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 2: the golden surprise_

.

Getting slushied isn't so bad, actually.

Okay – she's lying. It is _straight down_ awful. First, we have the cold. It's like, someone pushing you forcefully into a freezing swimming pool – that's how she had felt when the drink came to meet her face. Then, the sudden hit. It feels like tiny plastic bullets shooting itself face-flat on her face and it _hurts_, 'nuff said. After that, the drink will travel down and sips through your eyelids and meet your eyes and you can feel your eyes burn so very badly, all you want to do is cry.

She didn't cry, though.

Not on the moment, at least.

Now, however, she feels like it. But she doesn't, of course.

It takes Blaine, Tina and Wade _one_ hour to get her clean up as Blaine lends her his plain white T-shirt. Unfortunately, although Sam, Joe and (shock as it may be) _Brittany_ chase those football gangs and cheerios down, none of them succeeds in catching _any_ of them. They are too fast, she guesses. But for some unknown, mysterious, whacked-up reason, she could only focus on one eyes she remembers staring through before she get her face slushied; _Blake Jenkins_.

But she could be wrong.

After all, she isn't that close to Blake Jenkins _to know_ his eyes very well.

Nellie sighs, pushing her keys in as she recites all of the _dos and don'ts when you get slushied_ by New Directions, the full guide under her breath. She remembers it still– each and one of the New Directions stayed, spending half-an-hour to lecture her on what to do, and what to avoid and what to prepare for and filled her in on all about what had happened in McKinley High she never knows. She felt welcomed, at most— although the situation could be a little bit better, but _still_.

With Sugar trying to comfort her with all of her 'fancy and expensive' jewels (not that she had never seen any of those before), and Brittany humming 'twinkle twinkle little start' to lift her spirits, Tina and Wade softly cleaning any pieces left of slushie in her short hair, and Blaine soothing her with a rub on the back, and Artie's understanding smile, and Joe's friendly words and Sam's trying to look out for his fellow glee members; _her — _she wouldn't want to trade this feeling for _anything_.

It was amazing.

She guesses this is what it's like to be in a community that will definitely, certainly have your backs. Almost like, dare she says it, a family.

Nellie smiles and shakes herself from her train of thoughts as the door swings open. She steps in, kicking off her boots and putting down her bag, and _finally_, lifts her chin up- only to jump two feet back, eyes wide open at the scenery before her.

"Holy- what are you guys _doing_ here?" she literally shrieks, looking at each one of them. "Jesse, I thought we talked about this?!"

The Golden Boys.

In her living room.

_God, do you wish to kill me off early_?

All of the Goldens retreat their hands from touching whatever they are touching, looking back at her. By the shelves, Cameron Reddington coolly puts his hand back in his pockets after putting down a book and turns his focus on her, a small (almost invisible) smile creeping on his lips. Michael Walt takes a step back from observing too closely at one of her framed picture, tilting his head to one side as he stares back at the shocked-looking her. Max Wickham lets go the handle of the refrigerator with a sigh, and snaps at her too. But all three men are just thinking the same as they wear those smirks; _Jesse's going to get it_.

"Nellie! You are late for almost an hour and a half. Care to explain yourself—"

"_YOU ASS_, did anything attached to your mind from yesterday?!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your brot—"

"Yes if he has a serious case of stupidity!"

Michael raises both of his brows, muttering, "That's a good one." While the remaining Goldens chuckle at that.

"_YOU THREE_!" Nellie turns to them, her index finger pointing to accuse each and one of them. All three of them immediately shuts up and swallows thickly. _Busted_. "I thought you three would know better than to do something like this!"

"We, uh...," Max stutters, his eyes looking at Michael and Cameron in panic.

Michael swallows, "We just, uh_—_,"

"_What_?"

Cameron walks slowly to her, "Nell_—_"

"Don't you _Nell_ me, Cameron! You are the most sane one out of this group, and yet here you are."

Cameron only shrugs, as if saying; _what can I say? I hang out with these people_.

Nellie sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tries to sink it all in. Too many surprises in a day. She just hopes- Nellie quickly snaps her head at them, and blurts out, "Did anybody see you guys walked in here?" She walks quickly to her windows, closing the curtains together.

She could practically feels Jesse rolling his eyes, "You don't think we're _that_ bad of an idiot to let someone sees us, right?"

"I don't know," she turns to him, crossing her arms together. "Your stupidity always seem to surprise me."

He makes a face, "Har-har, little sis. But _no_. I can assure you, for 98.9 percent, nobody has seen us walked in here."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because," Jesse smiles, "We paid someone to be a distraction."

Nellie is quiet for a while, until she speaks up, "Should I be worried about this distraction?" but instead of facing Jesse, she looks at Cameron pointedly.

Cameron lets a cool few seconds passed before replying, "No."

"Good." She declares.

"Wait a second," Jesse suddenly voices out, the change in his tone makes everyone turns their heads to him (not like it's anything new) as his eyes focus at only one thing. "Hey, hey, I may not follow girl's fashion trend as much, but I am sure Max has the exact same shirt as you're wearing," he turns to Max, and like some sort of a silent agreement, Max strides his way to Nellie, observing the shirt.

The dangerous heartthrob carefully eyed the shirt, "Nellie," he drawls slowly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, unfortunately, your brother is correct this time."

"HAH!" Jesse exclaims, pointing out his forefinger at her while the other two Goldens come closer, almost cornering her. But she doesn't take a step back- just stares back at her biological brother and non-biological ones. "That shirt does not belong to you, Nellie Elisabeth. And considering I know Mrs Wickham donated that horrible piece of garbage Max apparently once called 'clothing' to the needy orphans three years ago, I know it isn't his. So, tell me_-_ _No_. No, no, no! No. Just, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nellie! _NO_! Are you_—_," a gasp of sadness as he bites his knuckles for a second, "_—_are you sleeping with somebody? Is this why you moved to this good-for-nothing town?_—_"

"_W-what_?"

"_—_Because you thought we wouldn't accept a poor guy who's living with a sick mother and a pair of little siblings and more jobs than he could afford? Is that it? Oh Nellie_—_"

"WHAT? Oh my god, Jesse! I am _not_ sleeping with_—_,"

He puts a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Shh, this is a lot to take in, Nell. You can't expect me to just be okay with this."

She pushes his finger away, bellowing, "I don't expect you to be okay with anything!"

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"NO!"

"Good, I thought I was turning into Incredible Hulk a moment there—"

"You are crazy," Nellie mutters, unbelievably.

"So who is this dumbass who's taken my sister's innocence?" His eyes turn dark again.

"JESSE! I'm not sleeping with _anybody_!"

This time, it's Cameron who asks calmly, "Then, explain the shirt, Nellie. I'm sure there is a _reasonable excuse_ behind it." He pointedly looks at Jesse, but he only replies it with a smug look.

Michael nods his head, "Yeah. Take a sit."

"And Imma go to the refrigerator." Max chirps, quickly walking away.

Nellie sighs and take a sit on the couch, as she tries to form any sort of story that wouldn't make Jesse worries and starts to plan hell. She rubs her temple, trying to think straight when she feels someone's sitting one side, and someone standing on the other side. She looks up, realizing Cameron is staring down at her and Jesse is sitting next to her, while Michael stands behind and Max searches for food in the refrigerator. "It was an accident at school."

"What _kind of_ accident?"

"A slushie one," she hesitates, saying it all out slowly. "That involves being thrown in the face."

The _whole_ world might as well go silent alongside with these four people.

She could even hear Max stops searching anything in the refrigerator.

She knows she's not one for cursing but- SHIT. ARE. GOING. TO. FLY.

"_WHAT_?!" There goes the first bomb, her brother.

"Oh my god, Nellie! Who did this to you?" that's Michael.

"Should I call someone? There's like, a lot of choices of mafias and gangs you could choose from. I could just call them—" that's Max, marching over to her.

"Yes! Yes! Call them!" Jesse stands up, ordering.

"Are you okay?" Cameron's soft voice asks.

"Which one? Here's a list," Max panics, throwing a crumpled paper at the Andromeda Group's heir.

"I don't care— Fuck, did you shit on this paper or something? There's like a brown smudge on this thing," Jesse grimaces.

"That's a coffee stain," Michael cuts in.

"Fuck you, dude. I told you to keep it clean!" Max turns to Michael.

"Since when are you a clean freak?! I thought you were going to recycle it anyway," Michael yells back.

"That was the plan! Until you _dipped_ it into your coffee!" Max retorts.

"I did _not_ dipped it into a coffee, I accidentally _spilled it_," Michael protests. "And I wouldn't spilled it if Jesse wasn't patting my back like he's going to _crush my spine_!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I was excited Cameron can actually flirted with that blond! Did you know I was scared that he's starting to _go gay for me_?"

"What?" Cameron speaks up, confused.

"Dude, I know I'm not _that_ smart, but Cameron wouldn't go gay _for you_ even if you asked Oprah to live with him," Max snorts. "And that's big considering the guy's _obsessed shitless_ about that woman!"

"Excuse me?" Cameron shrieks.

"He _totally_ would go gay for me!" Jesse seems offended by Max's accusation.

"He wouldn't," Michael responds dryly.

"You're an asshole, man. He wouldn't," Max spurts out.

"He would," Jesse folds his arm across his chest.

"Uh, I won't," Cameron says suddenly. "Ever."

Michael and Max high-fives each other, while Jesse looks at Cameron shockingly. "Dude! _Why not_?!"

"You're fucking crazy, man," Cameron mutters back, pointing at him but a small smirk manages to tug on the corner of his lips.

"But that's the _best part_ about me!"

And these are the Golden Boys all of the girls are crazy for.

How wonderful.

Nellie stands up and about to head for the refrigerator for some milk, when Jesse voices out, "And where do you think you are going?"

"Getting a knife," she sarcastically replies.

"To _kill_ the person who threw a slushie at you?" Michael asks.

"No. To murder all of you," she says again, much more flatly.

Cameron frowns, "Are you okay, though Nell?"

"I am!" Nellie exclaims out of frustration. She loves each and one of the Goldens, but sometimes she wants to rip all of her hair out! "It was an accident. Nothing to be worried about. There is some guy who's drinking a slushie and somebody bumped into him, and the slushie just happened to hit my shirt. My friends manage to clean me up and gave me this shirt. Am I supposed to decline their offer and ride home _shirtless_?"

There- the perfect lie. Usually, Nellie isn't so good with lying. Her voice would get a little pitchy and she's too smiley- and normally, these boys would be the first one to see that. But she guesses her frustration manages to cover up her lying face; her voice didn't get pitchy and her lips didn't even _try to turn_ for a smile. She looks at each and one of them, finding them speechless.

Until Max says, "Can you do that?" and a pillow fly from Jesse's hand onto his face.

Max rubs his face after yelping, "I am taking that as a _no_."

"No shit, Wickham," Jesse spits, while Nellie rolls her eyes, continuing her steps to the kitchen.

* * *

The music booms loudly from the next door and Nellie sighs, shakes her head and tries her best to focus on the book she's reading.

It's two days later after the slushie's accident, and things have been better in school. The jocks and the cheerios didn't bother her or the glee club as much, and she had discovered the glee club was indeed full of talented students. Blaine was amazing, and Sam even asked if he could do a duet with her. She loves hanging out with the glee club. She truly does.

Jesse, Cameron, Max and Michael also promises her that they would call if they ever wants to visit her, and she had made _sure_ they kept to their promises (she may or may not threatened them with some information that could harm their reputation if it was ever released into the internet). So, it was all good with them.

The music booms loudly again, with another new song and more people screaming to it.

Nellie bangs her head slowly against the book cover, muttering words that would calm her down. _Aylin_. The cheerio who is apart of Jenkins and Porter 'army' crew who happens to live next door to her and makes it a hobby to throw party every time her parents are out during Fridays and the weekends. And she doesn't know if it's any true or not, but she has a feeling the red-head cheerio turns the music louder sometimes _just_ to annoy _her_.

There was an incident where she told the red-head to quiet the music down a bit back when she first moved in here first, but all she got in return was a laugh to the face- and that's when Aylin started to turn the music louder.

_KNOCK! KNOCK_!

Nellie frowns, and perks up at the sound.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Quickly, she realizes it's her door and goes up to it. It must be Jesse. Oh god, that boy is going to get _it_ from her. Anyone could've noticed him! There's a damn party where probably all of the cool kids in Lima are invited to next door and here he is! Jesse St James, in her front door, blowing her cover. _Great_. Now she'd just have to wait for eveyone to be knocking on her door and showering her with questions...

She opens the door, ready to yell until she sees the face.

"Blake Jenkins."

* * *

**It's not as long as the last chapter, but I did my best. The point of the first part was just to show how The Goldens interact with one another, and Nellie. I'm sorry if I made Cameron cursed, but it sounded appropriate- I mean, you practically live with guys who curses on daily basis, it must somehow infected you as well, right? Anyway, I think I want to involve Jake/Marley/Kitty into this, but since Glee season 4 hasn't come to my country yet, can someone fills me in on how their character is or/and a little bit of how they are all connected to New Directions without spoiling it too much? PM or leave a review. Once again, thanks for reading it**.


	4. The Golden Save

**I have nothing to say on the moment except all of y'all are just way awesome, I just. I can't even. _You guys_. I know by fact my Blellie story isn't the best on the net, or whatever, but I'm glad someone had read through it and actually liked it, and not to mention, _REVIEWED IT_?! The hell? You guys. I'm like, I can't thank you enough. So with that, in this chapter, we have a little bit more than just-a-glimpse of Blellie. We actually had a little scene of them! Well, make that _two scenes_, thank you very much. Anyways, SPECIAL THANKS to ShipperHeart453 for providing me with information on Marley/Jake/Kitty without spoiling too much. And these are a few of my responds to the reviews which needs an answer:-**

**_jenpepper_: I can't post daily, I'm afraid. :( Lately, my holidays are filled with activities that I need to attend, but I'll try to update it at least once a week. Thanks for the review, and the PM. (It's because of your PM, I updated, y'know?)  
**

**_wires and waves_: Hi :D. First, thanks for telling me that. Second, grammars had always been a struggle for me, but reading what you've said in the review that my spellings are perfect, it literally lift my spirits up considering English isn't my native language. Third, that's so awesome that you think it's funny, 'cause I'm bad at humor, like seriously. Fourth, I tried to portray Nellie the best I could without really, making her out-of-character. Fifth, I can't assure you on Aylin's character 'cause I'm mostly trying to focus on Nellie with her brother(s) dramas, and high school drama- but I'll take it as a consideration. Sixth, of how Blellie happened- all I could comment is that, it's going to be an interesting night! lol.**

**Warning: _Almost rape scene_.  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 3: the golden save_

.

There are a few things Nellie used to bicker with herself whether or not she should tell everyone (_or at least someone_) about it, and eventually decided she should just _shut it_. Here are a few of those things; when she's eleven, she had accidentally broke Uncle Stephan's 'glorious, one-of-a-kind, way-too-expensive' horse statue while she's hiding from Jesse, and the old uncle, as jolly as he was, went _lunatic _when he found what's left of the statue, crumbling on the floor. Like, his face just turned into this deep red color and at one point, Jesse was _so_ scared, he asked their father if Uncle Stephan was going to _explode_.

He didn't, not after dad ordered like new plates and vases and they spent three hours by breaking it while screaming in rage.

She didn't tell a soul about what she's done.

Then there's the incident when she was fourteen. The first time _any_one had ever noticed her, let alone took an interest in her. Gerald Owens was fifteen then, with a smile that could melt just about anyone and the gentleness that could swoon her all over again. But Jesse wasn't having _any of it_. He was against the idea of him just by the first sight of him— and _no_. In the end, she _still_ lied at Jesse that Gerald wasn't her first kiss.

She didn't tell anyone, not even when Cameron confronted her.

After that, the secret she currently lives on. Being Nellie _Burgess_. Just a 'normal' teenager with a 'normal, totally not-popular, low-profiled' brother and a 'normal, not-wealthy, not-the-owners-of-a-big-company' family who 'do-not-live-leisurely' in Washington. Her 'just-another-businessman' father doesn't just decided to build the third Andromeda Private Academy in Columbus because it's the nearest place to where she's heading then, Lima. And she certainly doesn't have a snobby brother who thinks highly of himself; in everyone's unknown eyes, Nellie's brother is a down-to-earth kinda guy and is very busy at college.

Oh well, that's a bunch of lies.

A lie which covers up the truth, the truth she _doesn't dare_ to tell anyone about it, not yet.

She sighs. But we couldn't really count that, now can we? _Her family knew_ what she is currently doing— It drove Jesse mad for weeks, before and after, she came to McKinley. _Still_ though, she wouldn't mind telling Blaine— but she knows she can't.

Even Blaine, and she strongly believes it, would act differently once he knows who she really is.

Not Nellie Burgess, but Nellie Elisabeth St. James, the third child of Joseph and Laura St James, one of the wealthiest couple alive in the United States, she's also very talented in arts- it wouldn't matter if it's performing arts, or an artistic arts- and heiress to the nation-wide company, Andromeda Group.

_I would tell him_, she decides, sinking deeper into her thought. _When it's time, I'd tell him. I'd tell everyone_.

And if they act any differently, then she knows which one of them are just pretending, and which ones are true. Nellie ruffles her hair, finding it's weird and strange because for sixteen years, she kept her hair long. And then, she cut it. Simply just like that. Not that she regretted it- she doesn't- she just feels odd towards it, sometimes. It's like, she expects to twirl her long hair, but suddenly finding it short.

Her eyes scans to her paper, finding her hands had doodles alphabets into a word— _frightening_ word.

**Jenkins**.

And then, _of course_, there's this secret she's still dwelling on whether or not to tell at least someone about it. _Blake Jenkins_. The incident when he showed up at her front door last week's Friday's night, with his blond friend's arm over his shoulders helplessly, out-of-cold and completely, utterly drunk. She remembers coming across as shocked and surprised seeing him there, but his only response was showing her his strong _I-don't-have-time-with-your-useless-expression-you-wretched-insolent-child_ look.

Nothing really happened.

He explained his blond friend, named Maxfield, wasn't having a good day and wasn't supposed to chunk more than a glass of alcohol— but obviously, he didn't listen. So, he happened to stumble upon a wasted-Maxfield and decided he should calm his friend down, and asked Aylin a quiet, peaceful place to lie Maxfield down. _God knows_ why on earth she _suggested_ her place— although yes, she's correct— but she did, and there he stood, with the blond guy, already passed-out in his arms, his face looked annoyed.

She took a step back and he entered, dragging the blond along behind.

She instructed for him to lie the blond on the sofa, while she checked for a bin for the blond to puke at when he feels like it. As soon as she placed the bin closed and within the blond's reach, things immediately— and she means _really, really_ immediately—fell awkward between her and the chestnut-haired athlete.  
(Yes, among other things, Jenkins was well-known for his athletic skills).

She remembers how he looks like; handsome, that was certain. Simply in a navy blue T-shirt which shows every piece of his muscles out for everyone's entertainment, including hers. With that, he was paired with a seemingly worn-out jeans, and a black coat. Pretty casual for a rich kid, right? This is saying something because she practically grows up watching Jesse, as a guy as he could be, chooses his clothes like a girl ("Oh no, no no. That's just... What was I thinking buying that? I probably wasn't. Cedric," that's their butler, "was I high when I bought this piece of ..._nightmare_?") and the same goes to the other wealthy sons she met over her sixteen years old life- all stood fabulously and smugly.

But then, she had thought, although as simple as Jenkins appeared, he still looked smug. And fabulous.

So, it's nothing new after all.

Things were _pretty close_ to normal when she found him staring at the whole place that is her home, and spoke up, "Who are you?"

She was confused, of course. "What do you mean?"

"Your place," he drawled, so ever slowly, his eyes narrowed. "There's not a single picture of you, or your family. Except for this one," he's standing near the kitchen counter then, bending down to get a better view of the small framed-picture. It was taken when Kristin was nine, Jesse five and she was three, at the beach, somewhere in France. He was correct- that was the only picture she decided to put.

Only because it's a risk if she puts more.

She thought that single picture won't reveal too much. People won't recognized those sands they're standing on was somewhere in France— and Jesse had a chubby face when he's a kid, barely anyone would noticed who they really were. Kristin also had a childish face, pretty recognizable, but she wasn't as popular as Jesse was; so that should not be a problem too. The only other picture she had of her family is in her bedroom; a recent picture when they went to New Zealand last year, skiing. It was a risk putting that picture because there was no doubt, if you stared at it for too long, you'd quickly realized who's in the frame.

But Nellie doubted anyone would go into her room, so _what the hell?_

"Who are you?" he repeated, stands straightly again and lets a few seconds passed before looking back at her.

She hesitated, forming sentences in her head, trying to get the answer straight, without giving it away. She knew he was smart- she just hoped he wasn't smart enough to figure out she's lying. "I, um," she looked down at her feet, sweats surfacing on her palms. "I don't have the, uh, best memories of them."

Which is a lie.

Her family was the best.

But he didn't need to know that.

And relief flooded her whole body when the next thing she heard was him, saying, "Oh. I apologize, then." He stepped away from the kitchen counter, now observing a few photograph she took, framed against the walls. There's a few she bought— all of which tells a story. "You're a photographer?" he asked without even glancing at her, his voice smooth and clean.

She nodded her head, slightly beaming proudly. "It's a hobby. An _exciting_ hobby."

"I can see you're very passionate about it," he noted, still gazing at the many pictures. "Do you take pictures for school?"

That caught her off guard. "I, uh, I— _what_?"

"School," he turned to her when he said this, his dark eyes shooting straightly back at her. His brows furrowed together and a frown etched his beautiful face, "I asked you, if you take any pictures for school? For the... _magazine_ or any other things?"

Her mouth went dry, "How are you, um, sure we went to the same school?"

"Do we not?" He asked, now completely confused.

"We do!" she answered back, too quickly for her own taste. She composed herself, counting from number five to zero to calmed herself down. She slowly came to him, gazing quickly at one of the pictures before turning her attention back to him. "We do. I just, I don't expect you to... you know, _acknowledge_ my existence. I mean, I'm a _no one_. You're a... _somebody_."

He seemed to understand what she's saying when he nodded his head slowly, eyeing the pictures back. "That is true." His tone is clip and simple, and sometimes even terrifying. "But I strangely... _remember_ you. How can I not? You're the girl that got save from that senior, am I correct? That senior had guts— both a brave and a stupid act."

She kinda smiled at that, remembering that moment where she finally had a friend. "Yeah. He's... _good_."

"Good," he tested the word on his tongue, but with a disgust tone all over it. A paused, a beat passed, when he added. "Something I'm not particularly professional with."

"What do you mean?" it came out slow, a whisper. Yet the curiosity was loud, wanting for an answer.

He looked at her again- his eyes looking dangerously through her. Only then she realized how close they were standing; shoulders would be brushing if any of them move. She knew two things on the spot: 1) she wasn't supposed to get so close to Blake-_Freaking_-Jenkins on the first place, and 2) her heartbeat wasn't supposed to drum as much as it did on the moment.

He looked away after a good nine seconds passed, swallowing thickly. "You wouldn't understand."

Her stubbornness kicking in as she crossed her arms and spin her body to face him. "Oh yeah? Try me."

He kinda grinned, but she wasn't sure. "It's a long story," he told her simply.

"And we've got all the times in the world!" She spatted back, dropping her hands after she gestured to her whole room, emphasizing the word 'world'. She also smiled by the end of her sentence, but not any kind of smiles- it's her '_I'm-winning-this-argument-whether-you-like-it-or-not_' smile. A smile she usually used when she argues with her brother, or her unofficial brothers.

He chortled, his grin growing back, "Well, isn't that a nice thought?"

"It is," she grinned back playfully, a surprise now as she's thinking about it. But then, her smile dropped. "And then we realized how it's just a thought. Not true at all. But you already know that, don't you?"

He nodded and flashed a strained smile, "One of many things I learned from my long, can't-be-understood story."

"That's a good lesson," she commented.

"It is," he said, repeating what she said not less than a minute ago.

"But, you know," she said soon after, gazing at her pictures while hugging herself. The breeze of the night slowly creeping on her skins, and she can't believe she's wearing a tank top with pants in front of Blake Jenkins. "Sometimes, a little pretending won't hurt."

He was silent for a few seconds, but then he began again, "Sometimes." Another pause, then he continued. "But then you became addicted to pretending, because, you know, how good it makes you feel. And you get reckless and something's going to go wrong, and before you know it, you're facing consequences. And you realized... it doesn't make you feel good, after all."

She stared at him, almost didn't believe it's the Blake Jenkins she's looking at, and it's the same person who came out with those sentences.

She was about to open her mouth and asked if he was okay, because by the looks of it, he wasn't- when his hand comes up and his finger points out to a picture. "Tell me about this one."

She quickly looked at the direction of his finger.

"The story behind it," he pointed out. "There must be a reason you have this hanging on the wall, right?"

She took a step forward, her eyes looking over the picture. She remembered (_still remembers_) her, Gia Hampton. An elderly she once interviewed for a school project. She remembered hearing her story of her true love- Timmy. Timmy and Gia met before the War, being young and unexpectedly, deeply in love. They got married, and was pregnant with their first child when Timmy was sent to war. It was devastating, and Nellie freshly remembered how she had teared-up on that spot, and that was only the beginning.

When Timmy came back home, he was damaged good. Almost came across as insane. He was never the same. But yet Gia stayed, because as she said, "Whoever he was, he was the one I fell in love with, and _am still_ in love with." She stayed and took care of Timmy, and she said, although Timmy had changed, sometimes he came back. Sometimes he stroked her cheek and caressed her hair and looked at their son, Timmy II and told her he loves her. "But that would only last for a while," Gia continued then, smiling a bit, "But it was still nice."

They managed to get a second child though, despite all of that. A daughter this time. She was named Samantha. Grew up until nine years old before Timmy died. It was another devastating event. Sick as Timmy was, she and their children mourned very badly. When they won the war, she finally decided she needed to move one- and move on, she did. With her two children, growing up fatherless.

Now she had five grandchildren, and one great-grandchildren— and even though a lot happened, and a lot she couldn't remember, she could never forget her true love.

And that's what she told Blake. Bits by bits. Still tearing up when she ended the story.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, going over to the table where the tissue was stationed at. "I usually don't get so emotional, but—"

"I get it," he cuts her off.

She threw him a look, and smiled a small smile when she saw his face. An understanding expression. "It's really sad, isn't it?"

"Quite depressing," he drawled, now looking over at the other pictures but his eyes are calculating, _thinking_. "All that I could say is, what they had was something real."

"A love's that real," she came to him again, touching the picture of Gia. "That's what everyone wants, right?"

He looked down at her— and if she mentioned she was close to Blake before, it couldn't _even come_ to compare to when she was on the moment. They _were so close_, she could felt the hot breath he's breathing out, and the warmth he's radiating off. "I believe so," he whispered out slowly, his eyes gazing from her eyes and her lips. If they leaned any closer, they won't be any mistake that they're kissing each other.

Jesse would be so freaked out if he had known this.

He'd freak out _so bad_, he'd probably crap himself in his pants.

But then, the door knocked.

Both of them jumped practically _five feet_ away from each other and she could have sworn her heart kinda went 'boomed' for a second there. Once she regained her breathing and calmed herself down (enough), she walked to the door, finding Jane Porter on the other side of the door once she opened it wide.

Jane Porter's eyes were so wide, it reminded her of the animated character 'Bugsy' in the movie 'Bedtime Stories' starring Adam Sandler.

Nellie wasn't _stupid_. Even though she didn't appear so much of a threat, she could tell Porter was _very_ jealous about knowing the fact that 'the boring next door neighbor' was the '_Miss-Nobody-That-Got-Saved-By-a-Senior_' her. She pushed herself right in, questioned Blake for a while and then ordered him to take Maxfield home that instant. It was pretty intense, if you'd ask her.

She was trying so hard to act invisible, but Porter kept eyeing her like she's some sort of a murderer.

Jenkins didn't argue too much and woke the blond up, taking him away almost quickly. If Nellie wasn't mistaken, his face looks rather relief than anything- like, there's no burden for him to carry anymore. But his eyes glanced quickly at her— and she couldn't quiet describe his look when she immediately moved her gaze away, scared of Porter on the moment.

The girl's drunk, and jealous, and has _no idea_ who Nellie is— all of which are a deadly combination.

She stomped up at her, her brunette hair falling behind swiftly and looked at her from head to toe, "I saw, you know."

Nellie swallowed. "S-saw what?"

"How _close_ you were. You were thinking of kissing him, didn't you?"

She's about to protest, when Porter lets out an abrupt scoffed and shook her head. "You _slut_."

Nellie quieted down, decided _not_ to respond on that at all.

"Don't even lay your eyes on him next time, you get me midget?"

"But I—"

"Don't worry," she took a step back, waving her hair from falling to her chest. "I'll send a warning soon. And _then_, you will _fully_ understand me."

And just like that, she's gone.

* * *

Nellie decides she doesn't want to tell anybody about it. What happened on Friday night, stays as it is.

Nellie still doesn't get what Jane Porter had meant by 'warning', but if she meant the dangerous looks and the more 'name-calling' during lunches by the football jocks and cheerios— then, Nellie certainly have gotten it.

She is smart. Even though she appreciates the 'normal' bullying most of the high school students go through— she knows she wouldn't want to cross any lines with Porter and Jenkins.

She had already got slushied, and that was _horrible_.

But to them, that's probably just the beginning.

Nellie visibly shivers at that thought and Blaine must have noticed it when he bends down, rising both of his bushy eyebrows, "Is there something wrong?"

She turns to him, sending him a smile. "Nah. Just remembering a _not-so-nice_ memory."

He nods, and then comments something more about having those type of memories, about how he gets it. Glee club's practice has just finished and it has been another amazing day. The group discussed about the up-coming competition and Mr Schue's saying something about a 'showcase', and everyone's just excited. Her friendship with them has definitely grown so beautifully— _especially_ with Blaine. They even stayed back a bit because he wanted to help her with one of her homework, so it won't get on the way later.

"Oh wait," he mutters, stopping.

They're on their way to the parking lot, and is planning to hang around at Lima bean, using her motorcycle, which Blaine is _thrill_ to ride, even when _she's_ riding it.

"I think I left something in the choir room. It's a gift... for my cousin. I hid it somewhere because I'm scared Brittany would take it," he explains, his eyes glistening with apologies, while she only smiles gently in return. _Brittany could be vicious_, she knows.

"Go," she ushers him. "I'll wait at the motorcyle."

He immediately grins widely at that, and nods, "Thanks Nell. I'll be there in a minute, I promise," and sprints away.

She pulls out her iPod and stuck her ear-bud in, listening to a few new music from Ed Sheeran she downloaded just yesterday. The song 'The A Team' comes flooding her mind and she nods her head at the rhythm, singing along to the lyrics. "_White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men_," her mind faintly remembers Jenkins, but she shakes it off.

"_And they say she's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting—crumbling like pastries_—AAAHHHH!" she screams as soon as the large impact hits her body, forcing herself on the ground. She wants to scream louder when she realizes the two large men with masks over his face, pinning her on the ground, but she's too late when one of them stuffed a clothing into her mouth; turning all of her screams into a muffled, helpless cries.

The other man laughs from behind the masks, sneaking an amusing glance at his partner, chuckling out, "You wanna scream now, sweet'eart? Scream— as loud as you can, whore."

She begins to cry, still fighting from their grasp.

"Oh, ain't that cute, eh?" The man who stuffed the clothing in her mouth laughs, pinning her still. "She's tryin' to get away from us. When will she realized she ain't ever getting away from us?"

The other man smiles sickly from behind the mask, leaning in closer to touches Nellie's face.

A tear escapes her eyelids even though she closes it shut. She tries to force her head away, away from his filthy hand but the partner's hold is stronger— and she whimpers when he finally touches her. "What a beautiful, beautiful creature. I bet...," he says admiringly sickly, "...you gon' be good."

And they laugh among them, leaving Nellie to whimper.

They're behind anyone's view now— the parking lot's empty. The only person in the building is Blaine; and when he finally comes out, she'd probably be lying on the ground, damaged and scarred; it doesn't matter then, if she's dead or alive. She cries harder— if it's anytime a 'prince charming' would come to rescue her, she desperately wants it _now_.

The air's a little damp now, the sky is starting to change it's color.

The men laugh, and laugh and she struggles, and they'd laugh even harder. One touches her, and she'd try to shove it away, but he still touches her anyway. The other man leans down and inhales her, and she breaks down and cries even more.

"_Please_," she muffles, closing her eyes tight, still struggling. "_Someone_."

"Are you ready, bitch? We gon' make you feel so damn goo—"

"HEY!"

All of them looks up.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SCUMBAGS!"

Nellie chocks up, still crying and sniffling. Blake. _Blake Jenkins_.

"Dude, that's him!" one of the men cries out, panic.

"Shit, we have to get away. We're dead if anyone finds out."

And they scram away, just like that.

Nellie drops her shoulders down, her eyes accidentally falls on her iPod, lying down before her, broke; and clearly reminds her of how it happened. She cries harder, her whole body shakes. She takes the clothing out and throws it away, quickly backing from it— the reminder of it pains and disgusts her deeply. She hugs her knees and cries into it, rocking her body from back and forth.

His footsteps come closer.

"Don't," she demands, through her sobs.

He stops.

She continues to rock herself but slowly regains her thoughts, the calm ones, the ones that assures her everything is going to be fine.

He sighs, "Are you okay?"

She gazes at him, "Will it happen again to me?"

He doesn't break their staring- in fact, he cocks her chin up in a snobbish manner, but his eyes are determined to look through hers more than ever. He shakes his head slowly, "I won't let it."

She wipes her tears, her heart still weighs heavily. "I don't believe you."

"Then please do," he spats back, but doesn't make another move. " 'Cause I'm promising you that."

She stares back at him, swallowing.

"OH MY GOD, NELLIE!" Blaine comes, his eyes alert. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

He comes by her side before she could even register what is happening- he holds her, and she actually feels herself relaxes in his grasp. His touches are warm and comfortable and safe, so she lets her head falls slightly on his chest. "You scrapped your knees open. Oh god. You're bleeding," Blaine gushes, worried laces his voice. She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to talk about it.

She could feel the way Blaine glares at Jenkins, and he hisses, "_What happened_?"

"No," her hands stops him. "It's not his fault."

"Then, what _really_ happened, Nellie?" Blaine sounds defeated, rocking her softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replies, burying deep into Blaine's chest.

There's a pause for a while, but she hears Jenkins mutters, "Take care of her well."

Blaine might or might not nods his head, she isn't sure. But she _is_ sure Blake Jenkins walks away right after that, leaving her and Blaine all alone, while her iPod plays the song faintly and brokenly behind, clawing her with each lyrics being said—

"..._for angels to fly, to fly, to fly or angels to die_..."

* * *

**I know. I'm sorry— I wrote the warning, didn't I? Almost rape scene. Ugh. I feel terrible writing it- the emotions. It must be _terrifying_. Let's take a moment and appreciate those who are strong enough and dealt with it bravely. I respect you. We can't do what's been undone, but the point is, you're able to move on. You _are_ strong. I just, I am- the feels, you know?**

**Okay, anyways, these are a few of awesome Blellie stories I recommend you to check it out, 'cause it really is awesome and the authors are amazing and yeah, check it out if you have time; The Château by Saab08. Fight This Feeling by nellieblake**. **Until next time, goodbye**!


	5. The Golden Move

**I have nothing to say except I am very grateful for the reviews I have gotten, even though yes, it has lessen. It's okay though, people lose interest all the times, I understand- I'm used to it. 'Nuff about that, I am writing this fic still for those who are willing to give this a chance (I thank you), and this chapter also goes out to that _one anon_ who dropped his/her opinion of my fic on my tumblr ask- thank you so much for making time in doing so. Anyway, I can't waste my time too much on my author's note because nobody reads it. Yeah**.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 4: the golden move_

.

TWO MONTHS LATER

The phones beeping everywhere as a message enters it. Usually this is a normal sight, considering teenagers today spend most of their times either with the internet, porn or texting 'important' messages among one another. But then again, it's a completely _different_ story when every_one_ receives the same text message at _the same time_.

Nellie's talking with Blaine at his locker when his phone beeps, cutting their conversation short as it alerts both of them. Just then, Nellie gazes around, hearing more familiar beeps and musics as everyone else's phone rings with text messages too. "That's weird," she mutters, turning back to Blaine, who's scrolling down his phone on the moment, "What's u—"

As if on cue, her phone vibrates and beeps too.

She quickly pulls it out of her back pocket, flicking her phone and pressing her thumb against the screen to the recent message she receives.

WHAT.

THE.

_FU_—

She's not finishing the sentence, but you must get the point.

_DANGER ALERT: JESSE ST. JAMES' SISTER GOES TO MCKINLEY HIGH! That's right, you've read it correctly! Apparently, the rich hot-shot Jesse St. James, famous leader of his personal group, The Golden Boys have a secret sister lurking around in the hallways that is McKinley High. Unfortunately though, her identity is a secret due to personal reasons. So you better watch out! You never know the next door locker's owner might be the Andromeda Group's heiress_!

The murmurs and gasps fly around the hallway she's standing in, and she could practically feel herself shrinking on spot. She lifts her chin up and watches most of students are looking at each other on the moment, as if they could recognize the sister if they'll look closely.

"This is a piece of crap!"

"I can't believe it! We have the Golden's sister in our school!"

"Could this be true?"

"I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Who's Jesse St. James?"

"Dammit! I can't trace who it's really from!"

"It could be anyone, really."

"Do you think it's Cassandra Miller? She kinda have those Jesse's eyes."

"I would simply die if it's Anne Pepper- she's like, very _disgusting_"

"Does this mean we can get money if we figure out who she really is?"

"Is this a sick joke?"

Nellie gazes her eyes back at Blaine, who's watching her curiously, "Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Is it because of the text? Why? Is it true? Do you know _who the sister is_?" at this point, Blaine looks interested, leaning in and letting out hush whispers.

Nellie blinks, regaining her thoughts and stutter out, "Uh- no. No. I don't. I just, I'm not a big fan of the Goldens, is all."

"Huh," Blaine snorts, looking over his locker, "Well that's a first. Are you sure?"

"I just— I mean," she swallows, trying to act normal towards all of these. _Who could've known_? "Yeah, well— Don't, uh, don't you like them?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders, grabbing a few books out of the locker and dropping it into his bag, "I _acknowledge_ them, yes, and I guess I know why some would go fanatic over them- they're practically celebrities, right? But, I'm not a big fan— _if_ I'm a fan, at all. But, they're okay I guess."

"Yeah," Nellie nods her head slowly, casting her eyes down.

Then, she hears footsteps of boots walking down the hallways. Boots that sounds a little bit tad too familiar. She frowns and furrow her brows- and suddenly, she can tune everything else down, only focusing on the footsteps. Gasps and murmurs once again fly around, as the familiar figure comes into view, shocking everybody.

"Oh my God."

"I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming!"

"Somebody pinch me."

"Is that—"

"The Golden Boys," Nellie confirms under her breath, her eyes observing her brother's face and the rest of the Goldens, following him behind like a perfect pack. He stops, and he doesn't need to signal the other Goldens to stop- they sorta know, and stop too. Nellie's jaw drops, so are the others, as she stares back at Jesse St. James' straight face, gazing around in his 'critical, judgmental' eyes, as if everyone's standing on the hallways has done him wrong.

The other Goldens stands with chin held just as high as the leader St. James. Cameron, having the gift of a blurry eye set that makes you question whether is he really looking at you, takes the opportunity and stare back at her, if only for a moment. Michael cocks his head to one side, standing next to Max who doesn't look any less smug and claiming their title of 'dynamic heart-breakers'.

She could feel Blaine's warmth radiating from her side and his breath hitting her skin when he whispers, almost out of fear, "Do you think they heard us? We haven't nothing wrong, uh, right?"

"No, we certainly didn't...," she doesn't even have to glance back, the shock still refuse to leave her body.

Suddenly, Jesse holds his hands up- and the atmosphere falls into an eerily type of silence. It is so silence, you could hear a pin drop. Nobody _dares_ to squeak a word- nobody ever does. "Well, that was easy," he smirks, and lets his hand falls down and gesture it towards Cameron- who drops the latest Andromeda phone into his hands, "I believe all of you have gotten this message saying I have a sister." He extends his phone and gesture it to everyone quickly before handing it back to Cameron, who smoothly hides it from everyone's eyesight.

_What is he doing_? The curiosity claws on her skin as she bites her lips.

"That is correct, everyone. I _do_ have a sister walking amongst you- but sadly, she won't let us reveal her true identity, and as a brother, I respect her choices, so are my friends, who respect her decision the same." The Goldens behind nods their heads, agreeing. "But, even without the identity known, she is still very well my biological sister. Therefore, if you hurt her, I am not hesitate to _cut_ you. So be careful dear civilians, my sister could be anyone. And if you just find yourself picking at the wrong girl, you're going to find yourself in the North Pole with the only warmth you have is Santa's belly and his warm cookies. Is that clear?"

Under their power- of which they certainly knows how to take advantage of- most of them nod their heads. Well, if there's anything Nellie have always known about The Goldens are; _you don't cross them, ever_. If you do, they'll be consequences. And if you don't have her, they'll be no mercy, at all. The Goldens have gone through unnecessary length to just make a person suffer before, they will not think twice about doing it again. Nellie knows they would.

Even _she_ swallows in fear, herself.

"Good," Jesse mutters once, smirking to seal the deal. With that, they starts to move again, eyes forward and everyone - and she means every _person_ - parts to make way for them. They walk so high with power, you can even _taste_ it on the tip of your tongue. They walk pass her like she's just another part of high school society; and she lets out a breath of relief. She almost wants to cry out her goodbye when she watches them leave the school building, but decides against it.

_They were doing it for her_.

They came and gave everyone a warning, even though now things are more risky than ever. Maybe this would make the bullying lessen, if not stop completely. Nellie has to admit she has start to get frustrated with all of these bullying, especially from Jane. The almost-rape thing remain a secret between her, Blaine, Blake Jenkins and the police- yes, Blaine had _insisted_ for her to report it, and she only did it to shut him up; she wasn't sure it was Jane's doing, but she had her suspicions.

But despite that, the bullying has increased- let's just say, Jane has many followers that makes it an obligation to please her. And maybe because of that, New Directions have been having a hard time getting new members. Nellie almost quit (a part of it because she's just feel disgusted with the whole rape thing) but the group (mainly _Blaine_) managed to convince her to stay- and the guitarist, the drummer, the bass player step out to fill in for the lack of members during Sectionals, to which they've won gloriously.

Nellie sighs. Maybe The Goldens have cut her some slack.

_Maybe_.

* * *

A LITTLE BIT EARLIER...

"I don't understand this," Jesse watches the photos being displayed across his black office table, but his eyes particularly focus on the single picture on his hands; there's Nellie in it, but she's on the floor, both hands planted on the ground and her books stumbled out of her bag, across the floor. And looking down at her, is a few cheerleaders, laughing. His eyes sharpens with such anger that he's trying his best to contain.

Cameron comes swiftly behind and takes a look at the picture. Michael and Max however stands by the sides, but their faces pale as their eyes scan the many pictures on the table. Well, Michael's face's is pale anyways- Max, there's visible lines of his veins sticking up from his neck. He looks almost disgusted and sick.

It's Michael's who trembles out, "She's being bullied?"

He's looking at the personal investigator Jesse had hired for a little while now. The investigator stands before the Golden Boys, his dark hair combs to one side and his thin mustache covers up the slight sweats from under the boys' stares. He flicks his green eyes at Michael, nodding, "For quite a while now, I'm afraid."

Jesse drops the picture harshly on the table, his nose flaring. "And she doesn't say anything?"

Cameron takes the picture, his heart breaking on the inside, but as usual, his cool expression doesn't let the real feeling pass. But The Golden Boys know better. The atmosphere stilts, thicken and sadden. It chocks on each and one of them. "She probably doesn't want to worry you- knowing what you'll do," Cameron gives his conclusion; he's like that, seeing what's underneath the underneath rather than Jesse, who acts before he thinks. "But I have to admit, this is... She isn't supposed to be treated this way."

"She's one of us," Max glares, eyeing the pictures with his dark eyes. "Of course she doesn't. Nobody does."

"I don't get this! She was happy when she's at the performance for the show-choir thingy!" Michael blurts out.

"She was," Cameron says, clip and simple. "That's because she's surrounded by friends. The glee club is her friends, I assume?"

The investigator, Mr Walsh, nods his head. "She appears to be a friend of them, and they treated her well. She is particularly close to a man named Blaine Anderson. But besides that, all of the glee clubbers are being bullied the same. It's just—"

Max shot Mr Walsh a look, "It's just _what_?"

"It's just that among the group, she's being bullied the worst."

Cameron nods his head, "Do you recognize the bullies?"

"Most of them are cheerleaders, or as they call it at McKinley High, 'cheerios' and there's a small amount of football players involve, yes."

Jesse, however, remain quiet, as if still trying to sink it all in. He sits against the leather seat, his eyes concentrates on the photos, a bunch of them; there's one where there are a photo of Nellie crying -_crying, for fuck's sakes_- and an overused-of-gel-haired man and a Angelina-Jolie-lips blond guy comforting over her. There's also a photo of her cringing as she watches all of her books, lying on the ground- because the cheerios pushed her and made her dropped her book on the ground. And then, there's a photo of her, pinned up against the locker, surrounded by cheerios, all of those girls laughing- _taunting_ her. There's too many too sink in, honestly.

He just can't believe it's his baby sister.

"Do they call her names?" Cameron continue to ask calmly.

Jesse flicks her eyes at that, and Mr Walsh slightly jumps at the action. "Uh, y-yes."

Only then, Jesse opens his mouth, "List them."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Mr Walsh looks fidgety now.

"You heard the man!" Max barks. Michael comes to put a hand on his shoulders and he looks away, but doesn't apologize.

"I don't think it's a great idea for me t-to do that—"

"Please Mr Walsh," Cameron urges him, his voice is still cool. "This is very important for us to know."

"Well...," Mr Walsh doesn't look happy when he begins, "For starters, _bitch_ is a pretty common name she's being called as."

"Anything else?" Michael chocks out, his hand is still on Max's shoulder.

Mr Walsh pushes his glasses to his eyes, "Whore, slut, Tripper for 'dropping her books all the time', Dwarf 'for her small size', Man Voice..."

"And...?" Jesse's voice sounds impatient.

"_Gay-Slut_ is, unfortunately, another common name for her," Mr Walsh ends, the horrid clear evident in his voice.

Jesse's knuckles turns white as it wraps around the arm-rest of his leather seat, but soon relaxes. And as calm as he could, he says through his gritted teeth, "Get out." Mr Walsh looks bewildered, asides from frighten by the sudden change of demeanor in the young St. James, and almost opens his mouth to say something when Jesse cuts him off again, his eyes, now as dark as a predator stares back at Mr Walsh's green ones, "Please get out of here, Mr Walsh. You may take your check over at Cedric."

Mr Walsh still looks hesitate.

"Out. Now." He demands, and just like he expects, Mr Walsh walks out without looking back.

Once the door is close shut, Jesse stands up, raise his hands in the air before flying it across the edge of the table, where the beautiful vase sits- but now broken and splatters across the floor, a dim image of how Nellie's books looked like in the pictures he had witnessed. His chest heaves with tension, anger, hatred and injustice. Max looks frustrated, watching the water soaking up the carpet which is a thousand worth of money, and feeling his knuckles throb to punch something. Michael's tighten his grip on his shoulders, although he knows it's not enough.

Cameron stands, watching it all unfolds.

And this is all because of one girl.

His pale blue eyes which are behind the glass flutters at one of the photos; one that has her face up-close, and you could see the redness over her eyes as she's trying to keep her tears. _Nellie_. Their little sister, by blood or not- family doesn't necessarily counts with _just_ blood. He knows that. Because without The Golden Boys, they wouldn't have anybody to hold on to in this cruel world they live in- Cameron needs each and one of them, and they share just the same feeling towards him.

Being rich isn't so easy as everybody expects it to be.

Money doesn't always bring the satisfaction everybody would love to have.

And Nellie is just another victim of that. She doesn't have any friends, not like how Jesse has The Golden Boys behind his back. She's always a shadow of her siblings- Kristin St. James shines because of her wide smiles and the inspirational speeches she gives, along with her wonderful ideas to make the world a better place. Jesse is born famous, naturally talented in looking flawless- he has medias showering over him. Nellie? She doesn't have any of that. Cameron understands that.

She has them, sure. But he knows it wasn't enough for her.

She had wanted real friends, raw experience, to be seen as her_ own self_, not what her title imprints her to be. And she has that now, Cameron can see it. The Golden Boys can see it- when she's on stage during sectionals, even though she's just a background, there's that smile on her face that makes everyone proud. But he hasn't expect that same fortunate sight will be joined by this negative sight of Nellie, getting bullied.

"That's it," Jesse says. "Michael."

The charming brainiac quickly snaps his head towards the leader.

"Can you send a message to everyone that goes to McKinley High without getting traced back?"

"I-I think I can," Michael's face changes into a serious expression. "Yeah. I can."

"Tell everyone I have a sister but don't blow up Nellie's cover. Tell it like... some kind of gossip column or something. Send it to everyone!" Jesse orders, standing up and walking to grab his coat.

"Even Nellie?"

"Yeah, even her." Jesse nods his head firmly.

"Where are we going?" Max asks, alert by the sudden change of action.

"We are going to McKinley High."

"Why?" Cameron asks.

Jesse doesn't smirk when he says it, "To send our warnings."

* * *

Things have gone steady for a while. Everyone's checking their backs for the girl that might be Jesse's sister- the cheerios go around and question every girl, even Nellie. But they got fed up soon enough and left her be. Blaine was there by her side, assuring her that the cheerios won't hurt her. But she knows that would only last for so long.

Like she expects, the cheerios got bored with guessing who's the sister and they starts to bully people back- not as harsh as it used to, but bully is bully the same.

Jane's looking at her now- and she can't believe there are no other tables for the Glee clubbers to sit beside the one next to the football players and the cheerios. Among them sits Jane Porter, who's still looking at her with vicious eyes and sinful lips that gives an illusion of innocence- and Blake Jenkins, who watches her with the corner of his eyes and a silent promise dances behind his sealed lips (_"I won't let it"_).

It eats her up.

Sam gives her another one of his adorable smiles and takes her hand, and she smiles back as the warmth radiates to her skin. Blaine sits straighter on her other side, acts as an invisible shield and protector- almost as if it's the role he's born to play. She bites on her apple and tries to ignore as another french fries comes flying and hits her from behind the head. Once the french fries fell, she hears how the populars table erupt in laughter and giggles, follow by mutters of 'losers' and 'gay-slut'.

_"Just because you cut your hair short, doesn't mean you're a lesbian. And you are definitely not a slut"_

She still hears Blaine's voice and looks up, only to find those soft brown orbs which belongs to a certain Anderson are already looking at her. She reluctantly smiles back, as to assure him she's really fine- and she doesn't care about the fries. _She does_, but she's not going to tell him.

"I mean, honestly?" Blaine mutters darkly, stabbing his salads as if the salads have ruined his bowtie or something. "After Jesse st. James, I thought they would stop bullying for a while, but I think it just makes them itch when they're not insulting someone. I mean, Nellie could be Jesse's sister for all that we know, right?"

She swallows at this, and shakes her head slowly, "I don't- I don't wanna talk about this, guys."

The Glee club table goes silent, knowing that that's her tone to _drop_ this conversation- and they know better than to disrespect it.

"So, what do you think of the assignment for Glee?" Artie asks, just to create conversation.

Blaine's the first one to eagerly answers that, "Well, first, I have certainly find it interesting. And I already have a few songs—"

_Another fries comes to hit the back of her head_.

She grits her teeth, and sees the way Blaine stutters. "—on m-my mind..."

She notices the eyes everyone's giving her, and throws them a strained smile. "I'm fine."

_Another fries_.

_They snickers_.

"Nellie—" Joe tries, but she stops him with the swing of her fork.

"Don't," she says once, her eyes fill with tears.

_And it's all because of jealousy_.

"I'm—," Sam blinks, his voice saddens but he clearly tries to change that. "I'm thinking of a song too! For Glee... Yeah..."

"I don't like this," Brittany whimpers. "I don't like seeing Half-Asian sad."

Nellie kinda smiles at that, and continues to bite down on her apple. "I really am okay, Brittany."

"You look like Belle when she has to give herself up for the beast to save her father. You look unwilling."

She's surprised the blond even knows the word, and even uses it correctly. "No," she assures her, "I'm very fine, Bri—"

_Another fries_.

Blaine locks his jaw, but knows he wouldn't do anything if Nellie doesn't ask him too. Sam also looks tense, so does the rest of the glee kids at the table.

_Another fries_.

_Another one_.

_And another one_.

And then, she has had it. She's about to spin around- and everything seems to move in slow motion. She sees that Blaine also has had it and turns around, his eyes murdering them mentally and his lips are just inches apart to scream at those football players who keep throwing fries at her head. She also manage to see _Blake Jenkins_, eyes burning holes through the football players' head and his face is now bloodshot-red. But then, this happen-

Jesse St. James clear his throat.

Like always, everybody goes silent.

She doesn't even blink.

"You, I would appreciate it if you don't throw those french fries to this girl anymore 'cause i could list you _literally_ _three hundred_ or more children that would've been thankful to just gotten a small bite of that." He pointedly turns to the football players, who just gapes in return. Knowing he wouldn't need a respond, Jesse turns his attention to her, "And you- maybe you should consider changing your wardrobe a little bit because maybe that's the a reason this... _gentleman_ keeps bothering you."

She also gapes up at him.

Jesse's face doesn't even break.

_She'd always knew he's a good actor_.

The cheerios giggles at his last comment, and proceeds to stand up and walk up to him.

Tina stutters out in disbelief, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? The Golden Boys are attending _McJing_—"

"McKinley" Cameron corrects him.

"—_McKinley_ High starting from now," he offers the Asian girl a smirk, but then it vanishes when Aylin, Jane and a few cheerios begin to rubs their hands over his chest and invading his personal space. Nellie wants to laugh- _she doesn't_, as she watches the way the other Goldens cringe their nose in disgust.

Jesse shakes his shoulder and his brows furrow in a dangerous expression, "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Me."

The cheerios immediately takes a step back, shock at his deep voice.

He lets out a shudder when they do and rubs his coat, hissing "Touch me again, and that will be the last time you'll _ever_ feel your hands."

Jesse shakes his head and casts his eyes sideways, only to meet with Blake Jenkins. He stops straightening his coat, and tilts his head to one side, a professional smirk comes over to grace his beautiful, handsome face, "You're the Jenkin's son, aren't you?"

Blake Jenkins simply nods his head.

They hold contact, until Jesse breaks it. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

And walks away.

Nellie spent her lunch undisturbed and completely confused while everybody still awes at the fact The Golden Boys are there among them. But one thing was clear; _all hell are going to break loose— very soon_.

* * *

**It's a little fast, I know. Next chapter; expects the Golden Boys, more Glee, and just a nice touch of Blellie.**

**_nellieblake_- thanks so much for the review and the appreciation. I know, I love the Golden Boys too. Ah, and your story is worth mentioning, love. It was a pleasure reading through it.**

**_wires and waves_- My grammars improving? Yeah! That's great to read. Yeah. I know- it just so happen that Nellie interacted with Blaine the most. lol. And the rape scene had been horrible for me to write, I don't wish it to happen to anyone really. You're right, it was just a good thing Blake intervened. Oh and trust me, there's another story to the rape and Jane. I just hope you're around to find out!**

**_slytherinblellie_- thanks so much for the review! and the fact you're still reading it! it really means a lot to me. :)**

**_Klaine-Angel504_- Oh my gosh, thanks so much for checking my story out and leaving a review! I hope this update satisfy you enough?**

**_Guest_- you have no idea how much your words meant to me. I mean, I know my story aren't anything special compared to _other, magnificent_ blellie stories- and it just, it warms my heart when you say what you said. I hope you'd stay tune for the next update.**

**_xoBlingBaby_- Okay, you know what? You left me in tears, you. I just- I can't express how happy I am when I read your review. It literally lift my spirits up and considering I have been sick lately, I just... I will hold onto your words for the rest of my life- and you deserve to know how much you have inspire me to be better, you have make someone in this world smile. That's a big thing, I'm telling you. You have no idea how much I try to make my stories as real as it sounds and when you wrote that "...I feel as if I'm watching a movie while reading your stories..." that just literally showered me with humongous amount of feels. I thank you. For everything. I know this chapter isn't my best, and I hope you will still continue to read my fics.**

**That is all. I need to sleep. Leave a review, not leave a review? It's up to you! But thanks**.


	6. The Golden Past

**I'm sorry I have been delaying this chapter for so long. In case any of you haven't been updated- I was on a family trip to Hong Kong and Shenzhen, China [it was an awesome trip by the way] and it was hard finding internet connection there, considering I can't really communicate with any of the people there. Anyways, the most important thing is, I'm back. I won't guarantee I will be free for the next week because according to my schedule; I'm _not_. I at least have this one week all to myself, and if I get enough encouragement to update the next chapter, I think I just might update it within a week or so. No promises though.  
**

**So, this chapter we have just a teensy background of The Golden Boys because I want so. I think it'd be great to know just a little insight of where each of The Golden Boys came from, don't you think so? Oh yeah, just to spoil the fun, even though this chapter doesn't contain _that_ much of Blellie- Blellie shits are coming very, very soon! I'm so freakin' excited! And let me remind you once again, this is AU.  
**

**Songs used: _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ by Panic! At The Disco, _You Found Me_ by The Fray, _Sing it Out_ by Switchfoot, _A Little Bit Longer_ by Nick Jonas (Jonas Brothers). **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 5: the golden past_

.

When Cameron meets Jesse St James for the first time, Jesse slaps the young blond right behind his head. He remembers it correctly. Sometimes, when Cameron's all alone in his room, observing the night sky with his violins and grand piano sits just within his eyesight, his mind travels to that memory. He remembers the way his mother urges his father to talk to the famous St. James couple, and holding Laura St. James' hand is none other than the four (going on five) years old Jesse, glaring at everything for no apparent reason.

Young Cameron (even now) was always known to be quiet, calm and collected. His pale blue eyes look foggy behind his glasses, but he's a beauty- always has been, since birth. He was the child with golden hair and angelic fingers, playing the tune that nobody could muster in a decade, but he had. But like most wealthy kids, he was trained to live, walk, talk, sit and even sometimes... _breathe_. He was like a robot. Everybody was.

And quiet he may be, but he was always curious to have friends- to have someone you won't have to act as robots with. And apparently, Jesse was also naive about that department too- he just shows it in a _vicious_ way.

When that slap lands across the back of Cameron's head, he was shocked. No, Cameron Reddington was incapable of high emotions- so he didn't cry. When Laura St. James shrieked and asked her son why he did such a thing, Jesse responded smugly, "He was staring weirdly at me! It creeps me out, mom!"

He wasn't staring at Jesse, God no.

He was staring at the two boys playing with one each other- pushing and punching one another, but still remain laughing. It was such a curious scenery. _Why would someone enjoy getting pushed?_ Laura made Jesse apologize of course, and that's when the young dark-headed noticed what he was really seeing. It was quick, almost like a flash when it happened- but Jesse proclaimed something about how they can join the boys to play and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Jesse towards the boy and Jesse had demanded for the boys to play with them, or he'll pay people to _do things_ to them.

The boys were Michael and Max.

Michael and Max were a force together- and even though they always walk together as a group, Michael and Max were always somehow leaning to support each other. Michael was the genius in the group, a _walking dictionary_ and more. He was raised with his family being busy all of the times; his father's perfume business in the Arabic lands and going on global, his mother's a professor, always educating her sons- Benjamin (the eldest), Robert and Griffin (the twins) and last but not least, Michael (the youngest).

Max has always been exposed to the dangerous environment of life- so nothing really scares him, except for clowns, which the Goldens wouldn't stop teasing him about. He lives among his cousins and a half-brother, who he claims he sees once in three years. He knows the deepest, darkest secrets buried under the ground people walk on everyday- and holds it like it's nothing fragile. He's a man of steel, but with his own scars carved within his heart. He grows up, lacking with love a boy needs- her mother died, suffocating in her own breaths; lung cancer from the smoking. And his father... he was gone most of the times.

Yes, underneath all of those leisure they walk in; they're still not perfect.

Jesse shows it every time the thought of those precious to him gets hurt, and he wouldn't be there to do anything.

Cameron shows it every time he shuts his eyes and plays his musical instruments.

Michael shows it every time he doesn't feel like he's fully educated, fully understand of something.

Max shows it every time he twirls his mother's necklace between his fingers.

And sometimes, they show it at times they don't notice the most. Like now. The young blond stops strumming on the guitar and flicks his pale blue eyes towards the other Goldens, in Nellie's living room. Jesse's forehead covers in a thin layer of sweats and he keeps rubbing his hands together, once in a minute, his eyes will turn towards the door. Michael's by the bookshelves, going through the books just to calm his nerves down. Max sits on the couch, his body hunches forward and his fingers are twirling the silver necklace hanging from around his neck.

He sighs.

They _never_ cross Nellie this far.

Sure, they were times when they did went just a tad too far. But they never actually could do anything to harm what means so much to her- this high school experience. But... they were practically her brothers, besides from Jesse who is her biological one; it's only their job to act as defense. She was being bullied. It should offend them. They are _family_.

Max straightens his post from hunching lower and looks sideways, his thumb and forefinger lay still to hold the silver pendant. "Do you think she'll kill us?"

"Well," Jesse breathes, looking forward and trying on a brave face. "I've already written my will, just in case."

Cameron scoffs, putting the guitar away properly. He's always like that around musical instruments- treating it like a lost lover. "She won't kill us."

"Not physically," Michael pipes in, although his eyes never leaves the book he's reading. Cameron curiously focuses on the pale book cover, reading; _The_ _Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time_.

"But she _will_ kill us, right?" Max questions again, rubbing his face from the anxiety.

"Metaphorically speaking," Michael shuts the book close and finally turns to his anxious friend. "Yes."

Insert blunt look here.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Max spurts out, rolling his eyes.

"You asked," Michael points out, putting the book away and pulling out another. "I answered. Isn't that how it works?"

"Stop being a smart-ass. Nobody likes it." Max sinks into the couch, sighing loudly.

Cameron comes then, and peeks out the window using his fingers to moves the curtains, just slightly. "She's coming home this instant. I can feel it."

"Look dude. No offense," Jesse puts his hands out, narrowing his eyes in action. "But you're no psychic. So, don't try to act like one."

Cameron doesn't say anything but shrugs his shoulders- there's no point in arguing with Jesse anyway.

"You're just scared," Max muffles, a smirk slowly tugging by the corner of his lips.

Jesse scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Sure I am."

"Dude, you know you can't lie to us." Michael responds, shaking his head slowly.

"Hey. Don't be a smart-ass. Nobody likes it." Jesse repeats what Max says, biting the words out.

But as soon as he mutters it, Cameron can see it in his eyes that he, himself, knows his doom awaits him. He lets out harsh breaths and runs his fingers through his dark hair, jumping onto the couch next to Max. The dangerous heartthrob watches and clasps his hands on the Andromeda's heir's knees- a small gesture of comfort that Jesse doesn't acknowledge physically. "But," Jesse says, cutting short his sentence before he continues. "Whatever happens, we can't tell her about the investigator and how we found out she was being bullied."

"And what are we supposed to say if she asks _why_ but we can't tell her those reasons?" Max asks, now retreating his hands and clenching it.

"I'll make something up," Jesse retorts, his eyes blinking rapidly, as if trying to stay awake. "But, seriously. If any of you break a sweat and she can _sniff_ it- today would be the last time you'll ever see the sunlight." It's an empty threat to the Goldens, but they could very well hear the deep amount of venomous in his words- if they haven't known him personally, they'd probably crying their eyes out by now.

Cameron closes his eyes, breathes deeply and opens his eyes back again. The rest of the Goldens' figure falls into his eyesight. "She's here."

And just like some sort of cue, the sound of the motorcycle's tires screeches against the road before it halts into a stop. There's a moment of silence, and the Golden takes their position, standing up and face the door. The sound of boots hitting the pavement could be heard from inside the house, as if the owner of it does it on purpose. The knob moves and all of the Golden holds their breath- counting the moment to _zero_.

The door swings open and she enters.

_Nellie_.

Just as swiftly, she shuts it close- her back is facing them.

The Golden Boys stand close, like a shield to one another- like the perfect team they were meant to be. Jesse, standing on the front with his chin held high and his eyes free to judge, because nobody ever argues back; because he has _power_. The shaggy blond by his right side, standing as the loyal right-hand man and to stand _confident_. Max stands on Jesse's left, his eyes narrowed and his posture rigid; just an edge of _roughness_. And Michael stands by Max's other side, his looks pointed and his appearance look clean and sophisticated; just a nice touch of _smartness_.

There you have it; The Golden Boys.

"I can't..." Nellie turns around, her eyes gazing down on the floor. "I can't believe what you did."

It's like a protocol; as long as it's not a question, they're not going to answer. At least, that's how they've handle the medias all these times.

She finally lifts her face up and a pang of hurt overwhelms the boys, although like usual, they don't show it- her pale cheeks and nose turns red and her eyes are glassy as it tries to focus the sight that is The Golden Boys. Jesse looks away for the second, knowing it will be hard to protect their strong demeanor if he caves in too easily.

"Why?" She asks, the words that comes out are shaky. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THESE TO ME?!"

She's launching forward now, but none of them move. None of them break their little facade.

"WAS IT YOU? WAS IT YOU THAT SENT ALL OF THOSE MESSAGES IN THE FIRST PLACE?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK PLAN TO RUIN MY LIFE?! 'CAUSE SO FAR, IT'S WORKING. CONGRATULATION! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT, JESSE? ISN'T THAT WHAT_ ALL_ OF YOU WANT?!" She shouts, flailing her hands around to prove her point. "You can't, can you? You can't go a day without meddling into my life. This is just... I can't even. But, why? Why would you do these to me? You know I've wanted to go to this school- IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS FOR GOD'S SAKE! What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You. Guys?"

Jesse swallows thickly, "There's nothing wrong with any of us, Nel-Nel."

"Don't _Nel-Nel_ me. Not right now. I just—" Nellie roughly runs her fingers through her hair, as if trying to rip all of it from her head. "What if Jane noticed something? What if my cover's blown? What if everything's ruin? What'll happened to Blaine? To New Directions? I can't..."

"You know your cover haven't been blown—"

"_NOT YET_!"

"Still."

"Ugh, you don't get it, do you?" Nellie shakes her head, now walking to the wall and resting her forehead against it. "I worked so hard and I was- I was— having a, um, g-great time at school."

Jesse nods his head, huffing afterward. "Oh. 'Great time'. I see. I guess throwing fries at people's head are some sort of a new trend civilian are playing these days. Interesting. You know what, Nell? How 'bout you teach me that game? I would _love_ to throw some fries at Cameron's head."

He's being bitterly cynical, and she can sense it.

"That was nothing." She blurts out, only partially facing her brother. "I-I could have handle it."

"And get into a fight with football players three times the size of you?" Jesse laughs mockingly. "Are you trying to get yourself murder?"

She spins then, spitting out, "You know nothing."

"I'm not particularly sure of that," Jesse responds back, a professional look plasters come across his face. "But— whatever stop the tears, sister."

"Then transfer out of McKinley!" She orders, pointing her forefinger up at him.

"I can't do that."

"Why can't you?"

"Just because." He isn't hesitate to reply back.

"You're an ass," she finally breathes out, having her eyes looking elsewhere.

Jesse's stomach cringes, but he doesn't act on it; _Nellie never curses_. He takes a few seconds passed and feels Cameron's hand resting on his shoulder- just the support he needs, for now at least. "You wouldn't understand," there's a small hint of roar in his voice, arguing back.

"Being an ass? I sure hope not!"

"Being a brother! You wouldn't understand _any_ of it!"

"I understand that there are _boundaries_ you need to respect and keep off! Did that ever occur to you? To _respect_ whatever my wish is?"

"Like I said," Jesse doesn't back down. "You. Wouldn't. Understand."

"Oh, _FUCK IT, JESSE_! You aren't always right- you need to realize that! You need to _grow up_ and realize that the harsh reality doesn't succumb to whatever the hell you're demanding!"

"You have _no_ _fucking_ idea how I'm handling the 'harsh reality' Nellie!"

"Oh yeah?!" She chucks out. "Enlighten me, please!"

"I—" He stops himself, feeling the grasp of Cameron's holding on his shoulder tightens- waking him up from his anger. He wouldn't tell her. He laid out the rules himself, and he isn't about to break it. _No mention of the investigator and the fact they know the whole bullying thing from him_. NO. He composes himself, killing his ego as he knows he'd be losing this argument. "I can't."

Nellie huffs out, "What a big surprise."

He shot her a look. "We gotta go."

"Please do."

"I really am sorr—"

"_Don't_."

"Fine," Jesse grumbles out, furrowing his brows and trying his best to control his breathing. "In case you've forgotten, we have a business dinner with mom and dad this weekend. Do _not_ blow me off. Just FYI, Kristin's going to be there. I expect she would want to see you."

"Sure," she reluctantly replies.

"I'll see you soon, Nellie."

"Just go."

And go, they do.

* * *

She should have known things are going to go from _bad_ to _worse _very, very quickly.

It's the moment Tina, Wade and Artie rolls into the choir room claiming that they have persuade a few people to join New Directions, she should have noticed something. But there was a hint of glory rising up in the air- _they have gotten a new member_! Just what they need. And she's too blurry by that atmosphere to noticed the slight crack to the situation.

"Oh cool!" Sam exclaims, high-fiving Tina in the process. "Who?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Tina breathes out, the redness from all of the excitement creeps up on her cheek.

No. Nellie still _can't_ believe it.

They're in the auditorium now and she could feel it, in her fingertips, the expectations from each and one of her glee members. It's a great feeling- she wishes she could feel the same. None of them notice her sorrow. The microphone had been set up and everyone's awaiting for the new members to audition, to show them their talent- leaving her shrink in her seat and hoping for some miracle. In less than a minute, her brother will walk up on that stage and perform. And like it or not, Nellie knows he's going to get in, there's no doubt. All of them.

"Are you okay, Nellie?" Blaine's voice laces with concern and something tugs Nellie on the inside. She turns to face him, and shots a not-so-genuine smile. _He worries too much_, she thinks as her hand searches for his.

The former warbler returns the smile as she answers, his hand squeezing hers. "I'm fine," she mumbles out, leaning her head against the seat. "Just tired, s'all."

"Oh. You work too much on your homework. You should lay it off a bit, y'know?" he turns his attention back to the stage.

"Easy for you to say," Nellie grins slightly, despite everything. "You don't have Mr Smith's class."

"That is true," Blaine answers back, in a teasing manner.

"Shh," Sam angrily hushes them, waving their hands from Blaine's other side while his eyes are focusing on the stage.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice you're a fan of the Goldens, Sam." Nellie notes, making weird faces.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam mutters out, in a disbelieving-tone, "I heard they practically _own_ the Avengers!"

"I'm not sure...," Nellie hesitates, "...that's true."

"Believe whatever you want to believe," Sam huffs out, sounding displease and ends the conversation.

The sound of the boots catches everyone's attention and Nellie flinches just a little bit when Jesse's face is illuminated under the spotlight. Behind him, she could see shadows of the rest of the Goldens taking places by each of their instruments. Michael, the guitar. Cameron, the bass. And Max, going straight to the drums. Mr Schue beams, sitting on the front among the New Directions and she could practically smell the proud coming off from Tina, Artie and Wade's chest- after all, if it wasn't for them, The Golden Boys wouldn't known about glee at all.

_Joy_.

"Good evening, everybody," Jesse says through the microphone, sending them his charming smile.

"JESSE! I LOVE YOU!" Sugar suddenly shouts, only to be quieten down by Joe, who sits next to her.

"I heard you, crazy fan-girl," Jesse points out, winking and swooning the oblivious girl. Nellie, in the meantime, rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm Jesse St. James and I will be performing The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! at the Disco, alongside with my friends here. I hope you'll find it entertaining as I have entertained myself countless times singing this song. So, sit back, relax and most definitely—," his eyes lands on Nellie, winking. "—_enjoy_."

The music starts and everyone falls into a mutual silence.

Jesse lowers his gaze, before he looks back up- his expression completely changes darker. His tone is deep, dripping with sorrowful kind of emotion- almost as if mysteriously-like, "_She paints her fingers with a close precision. He starts to notice empty bottles of gin and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_." Max accompany Jesse with his drums, offering beats and rhythm which set the mood just right. Cameron and Michael also doesn't fail Jesse with their musical talent. "_A lonely speaker in a conversation. Her words were swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_..."

Jesse radiates the feels of darkness, clawing each and everybody with the words being said. The words that contain desperation for vengeance, obsession for just a hint of evil- of course, he could play it off. "_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign, I want to believe.._." His deep, loud voice floats into mid-air, having expressions of complete amazement in return. Jesse smirks evilly- attention never really something he despises of. "_Woah, Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town! Woah, Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown_!"

The song goes on for the next three minutes or so and Jesse doesn't miss a beat, as if he'd practiced this performance a hundred times already. Cameron's finger works on the bass like magic, and Michael's talent on the guitar isn't any less great. Max drums like Nellie would've thought he would. _Maybe they _did_ practiced this a hundred times before_.

When he's finished, everyone claps their hands- making it an obligation for Nellie to clap too, even though all she ever wants is to run away from that place and gets away from her brother.

_Suffocating_.

That's what she's feeling right now.

"Thank you." Jesse breathes out, and extends his hand to one of his friend. "Now, I present to you, my good companion, Michael Walt!"

They move coordinately and smoothly, like a routine of some sort. Max stays on the drums, while Cameron goes over to the piano and Jesse takes the guitar. Someone comes up to give Michael a stool, and he swiftly thank him before adjusting the mic and flashes his smile, emitting the soft dimple on his cheek. "Hi. My name is Michael, and I'm going to sing A Little Bit Longer, by Jonas Brothers. I hope you'd enjoy it."

The piano starts, and the air in the atmosphere changes. Saddens. Nellie remembers the first time hearing this song- it's about diabetes, the moment Nick Jonas had known about it. And Michael falls in love with it- but it's not because of Nick Jonas. No, not really. It's more to Max's story. Being best friend with Max since they were diapers, Michael knows him better than anyone else. And when Max mourns over the lost of his mother- Michael's not for one to act like he doesn't care. And these lyrics... It speaks to him. To the both of them.

"_Got the news today but they said I had to stay, a little bit longer and I'll be fine_," the piano plays along with Michael's voice, before the drums and guitars kick in. "_When i thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said- a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone and you don't know what it's like to feel so low. And every time you smile or laugh you glow. You don't even know, know, know_."

When Michael first sings this song, Max runs out of the room at the line 'every time you smile, or laugh, you glow'. Nellie remembers Max's mother; dark hair and dark brown orbs with a gentle smile, but pale and sick and grey-skinned. She's always coughing, and back then, Nellie had an idea that Max hated his mother. But he didn't hate her- he hated the way she was, the stubbornness when she refused to quit smoking. The way she ignored Max when he needed her the most. The way she passed away too soon, leaving him all alone. But he loved (loves) her, always have. "_All this time moves by, still no reason why- a little bit longer and I'll be fine_."

She remembers watching Max sits on the plastic chair outside his mother's ward, looking down at his laps. Jesse and Cameron told her not to interrupt Max, and she watched, behind her little eyes and behind her brother's body as Michael slowly walked up to Max. He was praying, she knows that now. For his mother. "_Waitin' on a cure but none of them are sure- a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. You don't know what its like to feel so low. And every time you smile or laugh you glow. You don't even know, know, know_."

Nellie snaps out of her trance as she notices Brittany is, on the moment, crying her eyes out, alongside with Tina and Sugar. She doesn't bother to comment on anything, knowing she'd be crying too if she doesn't have her identity to protect. "_So I'll wait 'til kingdom come. All the highs and lows are gone. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. I'll be_...fine."

Nellie turns her head, only to find Sam's holding out his sobs and Blaine's wiping his eyes.

_Why isn't she surprised_?

"Thank you everyone. Let me introduce to you, Max Wickham." Max walks up, clapping his hand with Michael and shares a hug for a moment, before he turns to smile at the audience. Nellie could make the small blush covering his cheek, probably holding his tears too. But he's a strong man. Max wouldn't cry in front of public's eyes easily. He punches stuff.

He waves his hand casually, "Hello, New Directions. The name's Max Wickham and I'll be performing Sing It Out. Switchfoot."

Everyone watches as he holds the silver necklace and kiss it, before closing his eyes while Michael, who switches guitar with Jesse begins to strum it. "_I'm on the run... I'm on the ropes this time. Where is my song? I've lost the song of my soul tonight_." Suddenly, Cameron and Jesse comes into the spotlight, put stools besides Max and sits down, heads nodding to the song. Michael sits at the empty seat Cameron had already put for him. "_Sing it out, sing it out. Take what is left of me. Make it a melody. Sing it out, sing out loud. I can't find the words to sing. You'd be my remedy_."

And then, Cameron and Jesse jumps in, being the background vocals. "_My song... My song... I'll sing with what's left of me_..."

Michael strums the guitar, and Max continues, "_I'm holding on, I'm holding on to you. My world is wrong, my world is a lie that's come true. And I fall in love with the ones that run me through, when all along all I need is you_..."

It doesn't take a genius to know he's talking about his mother.

"_Sing it out, sing out loud. I can't find the words to sing. You'd be my remedy_," the rest of the Goldens continue to act as the background vocal, adding the bittersweet sense into the song, while Max shed his first tears. "_My song, my song, my song... I'll sing with what's left of me_."

"That was really, really good, guys!" Mr Schue claps his hand together, his eyes red. "Now we just have—"

"Cameron." Jesse finishes the elder man's sentence.

"That's right? Are you still up for it?" the teacher asks.

"Sure." Cameron nods his head and pushes his glass towards his eyes. He walks up to the piano and sits down. Nellie shifts- watching Cameron perform has always been an exciting thing to watch. "_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad. Where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, 'Where've you been?' He said, 'Ask anything'_."

Nellie remembers when Cameron first sings this song. It was for the sister he'd lost. She was stillborn, and there was nothing he could do. Nellie still remembers his sister's name, ringing in the back of her head; Margaret Athena Jean Reddington. She watches Cameron, his eyes closed and his lips move to the lyrics, "_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me_..."

She could imagine Margaret well enough; probably with green eyes and much darker shade of blond hair, but musically talented just the same. "..._But in the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known- Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be. No way to know how long she will be next to me_..."

There is no doubt from the beginning that The Golden Boys are a shoe-in.

There's a war inside of her. 'Cause at one point, she wants to choke the air out of her brother and his friend's lungs, but at the same time, she's extremely proud of them. Not to mention, each and one of their performances were more than spectacular and could have left her in tears.

_Suffocating_.

Proud, but suffocating.

Sigh.

* * *

She knows she's late. Her mother hadn't stop calling her for the last ten minutes and driving to the mansion had been difficult as she tried to ignore the calls and focus on the road. Business dinner has always been important- it's a personal dinner between her parents and some company's owner to discuss over things, but without it being too formal. Her presence, with her siblings, are just there to show people how the St. James are a complete, united family. As children, they are not as involve in the 'meeting' as much, but as they grow older, it has become a way to know what's happening in the Andromeda economics.

A lesson.

A way to get ready.

Usually, she'd be in no hurry like this, considering she lives in the mansion with her parents. So she could easily get ready with them. But now that she lives separately, she has to drive to the mansion herself and get change there. It's a good thing her parents decided to buy a new mansion that's closer to where she lives right now. This has to be their fourth mansion overall (not counting the one outside the country), in Columbus, Ohio. The others remain scatter across the United States.

She hops off her motorcycle and quickly unclasps her helmet under her jaw while walking up the small steps to the main entrance.

The door opens, and holding them is Cedric, their personal butlers for years. "Good evening, Young Miss St. James. The maids await you with your dress."

Nellie nods her head, grins and gets on her toes to leave a peck on the old man's cheek. "Hello Cedric. Long time no see."

The old man holds a small smile, "Yes. I'm afraid it _has_ been a while since I last saw you, Young Miss. How are you?"

"Dead," she scuffles out. "If I don't get ready in ten minutes."

"Then I suggest you should hurry, Miss."

"CEDRIC?! IS THAT NELLIE, I HEAR?!" Her mother's screeching voice comes hitting the air like lightning. Something in Nellie's stomach drops. _Uh-oh_.

Cedric seems calm, narrowing his dark eyes towards the youngest St. James. "Should I answer her?"

"After I'm gone," she whispers harshly, going straight to the stairs.

"Yes. Of course. Upstairs. The second room to the right."

And just as she disappears from Cedric's view, she hears he says, "Yes madam. She just went to get change."

"That girl! Doesn't she know anything about being punctual? Oh, kids. Headaches! They give me headaches, Cedric! Thank God I got Kristin married- at least she has her husband to worry after her. I just wish I could marry Jesse off already-why haven't I got him married, oh Cedric?"

"I believe it's because he still has to graduate and goes to college, madam."

"Oh. That's right." Her mother sounds disappointed. "That's a shame."

Nellie chuckles and enters her room, where the maids are waiting nervously for her. One of them- Tami who have worked for the past five years now, grabs her by the arm. "Where were you? We need to get you ready, Miss! Madam St. James are already mad."

She holds her hands up, "Okay. Okay . I'm sorry. Make me look presentable. You know you can."

Ten minutes later, Nellie walks out of the room in a satin blue dress that reaches up until her knees. Her bangs has also been braided to the side and Tami had put just a light touch of make-up on her pale face. She doesn't usually dresses all fancy like these, mostly because she would find herself uncomfortable after five hours in it. But sometimes, it's nice.

She remembers playing princesses in her mother's dressing room with Kristin, when they have such little care to the world.

"There you are," her mother mutters out, observing her as she descends the stairs. "We are late."

"Why, good evening to you too, mother," Nellie teases, in an attempt to avoid her mother's wrath.

Joseph St. James sends a warm smile up at his youngest daughter, "You look beautiful, dear."

"Thanks dad," she grins, until it falters when she spots her one and only brother, dressed perfectly in an Italian suit. "Jesse," she greets incredulously.

"Nellie." He replies flatly.

"Nellie," another set of voice makes her look the other way.

She gasps, fastens her steps to hug the figure. "Kristin!" she shrieks, laughing into her eldest sister's ears.

Kristin returns the hug with just the same amount of force. Nellie isn't hesitate to bury her nose into Kristin's long hair, smelling her scent deeply and trying to remember the last time she had smelt this scent. _Too long_. After a moment, they break apart and the youngest St. James doesn't miss the chance to calculates every little changes on her eldest sister's face. Kristin is a walking beauty, her face appears more mature than her age really is and she stands tall, like a powerful woman she's born to be. Following their mother's side, Kristin has more of the typical Asian's look but with their dad's flowing brown hair.

"Are we done here?" Jesse grumbles out, rolling his eyes. "I thought we were in a hurry."

Nellie stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah. That's very mature, Nellie." He comments, faking a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Jesse." She dryly says.

"I was not complementing you. I was being _sarcastic_."

"Don't. You suck at being sarcastic."

"I AM NO—"

"That is enough," Kristin voices out, glaring at her younger siblings.

"Kristin is right," their father warns, putting both hands on Kristin's shoulders. "I need you two to behave."

"I don't know if I could stay _civil_ with him being in the same room, dad." Nellie crosses her hands over her chest.

"And I don't know if I could even eat if she's breathing down my neck, father."

"Well then," their mother snaps, "You two will just have to deal with it. We are the St. James. We have reputation to take care of. Do you, or do you not understand me?"

Both Jesse and Nellie share a look and force out the words, "Yes, mother."

"Good." Laura St. James sternly says, going over to their limo, where Cedric holds the door for them.

The ride to the hotel takes longer than she has anticipates, but she was too distracted by the lights of the city to bother all about it. She always has some kind of lights obsession- it doesn't matter if it's light from the stars, or the lamps, or coming from fire. But lights have always makes her feel content. And she has always love nights. Because we would need dark to see the lights, right?

She gets out of the limo and glances at the hotel, while everybody greets them like they always do.

"The restaurant, please?" she hears her father asks as she follows behind.

The manager who greets them gladly leads them to the restaurant, where the lights lit up beautifully and the smell of _wealth_ reach up to her nose, making her cringes. She tries not to bother much of Jesse and his large ego, so he turns to the sight of the busy restaurants where most of them seem to be talking business with one another while others are just enjoying their dinner. "Um, mom?"

Laura stops and blinks at her daughter, "Yes darling?"

"Who are we having dinner with, anyway?"

"Oh that's right!" Laura laughs, "I forgot to inform you, dear. We're having dinner with—"

"I see them!" Joseph exclaims, pointing towards one way.

Nellie lets her hazel eyes fall onto what her father is pointing and almost choke on her own breath when she sees the dark pair of eyes, staring straight at her.

"That's the Jenkins, honey." Laura's voice sounds distant when she says it.

She swallows.

Those eyes belong to only one- Blake. _Blake Jenkins_.

* * *

**Total words in this chapter: 5, 954. Just to let you guys know- and for my future reference.**

**_nellieblake_- Thanks so much for dropping a review, I totally appreciate it. I'm glad you like the last chapter. Yeah, I am kinda frustrated with myself because the lack of Blellie too, which is weird because I'm the author, but yeah... A story needs to have a progress, right? I am really happy you like The Goldens! They are my favorite people too besides from Blaine (in this story). And I apologize I didn't update this sooner.**

**_jenpepper_- Thank you for your opinion! I really am glad you're still reading this story.**

**_Klaine-Angel504_- Thank you sooo much! It's people like you who keeps me updating, y'know?! XD**

**_Msjustinerivers_- haha. I'm sorry for the lack of update. Unfortunately, I can't update it every other day. But I try to update it as frequently as I could- at least, once a week. We'll see. Thanks for leaving a review. I appreciate it, really.**

**_LadyAnnabellaRose_- Hello. Yeah, I've noticed my story has the same plot with yours with the secret sister and everything, and I hope you don't misunderstand this as me, stealing your story, because stealing anybody's story would be the last thing I wish to do. Your Invisible story is very addictive, by the way and I am just in love with it. I literally burst out laughing when I read your comment that Jane should get hit by a bus- that's an awesome thought. And I agree- Blake and Nellie should be together, but... my story is kinda slow, I know. I apologize for that. I hope you'll be around to read my story still. Thanks for the review.**

**_XloveXconquersXallX_- Well, I can't say anything on that. You would just need to read and find out yourself. lol. But thanks so much for the review.**

**_littlemissmusicdummy_- Thank you for taking your time and drop a review. It means a lot to me. And to read that you 'literally squeal and start jumping' when I update just makes me grin like a mad man. I don't know I could do that to someone. And it also saddens me when they saw the pictures. I mean, I've been in their shoes- knowing my little sister got bullied in school. It's really heart-wrenching.**

**_slytherinblellie_- I am sorry that it is killing you. Please don't die. lol. I hope this chapter is fine with you? And yeah, Jesse could come across as a jerk- but he really has a big heart for those he cares about. I'm glad you like the idea of Golden Boys coming to McKinley. :) Thanks for leaving your opinion.**

**_xoBlingBaby_- Once again, I am blown away by your review. Thank you. And I am very excited to know you're writing a Blellie fic yourself- I personally couldn't wait to read it. I'm sure it'll turn out wonderful. And for your question, I already answered it in a PM- I hope you've gotten it, and I'm sorry if it's not any helpful. Once again, I thank you [even though, seriously, I can't thank you enough]. You... You are a wonderful person, you. :D**

**_Guest_- Sorry anon for the lack of updates. I hope you'd stay patient with me. But seriously though, thank you for leaving a review. Even such small gesture means a lot to me. :)**

**_josefa st berry_- Um, I don't about the Michael-Nellie-Blake triangle but I _will_ take that into consideration. Just to inform you though, I _am_ thinking of throwing Michael-Nellie-Blake triangle at my other story called '_Becoming Normal_' that I haven't publish or even start yet. I mean, if I could find the time- I'll just might do it. Thanks for the lovely review! **

**_Guest_- Hey reader. First of all, don't force yourself on the review if you don't want to- I guess I get it. So, I'm sorry if any of my words seem to be, like, forcing you to review my story. Either way, I'm glad to know you like my story enough to leave a review- it makes what you said just really, really worth it. Thank you. And I hope you have a nice weekend as well. :) **

**_Hnina_- Hi there. I'll try to update my other stories on Tumblr as soon as I can. Thanks for telling me this. I appreciate it so. And YES! I think I just might write a Grant Gustin/Nellie one-shot, but I'll be writing it o Tumblr. Do you have any specific requests? Like a prompt for them? 'Cause if you do, then just drop your prompt in my Tumblr ask and I'll work on it as quickly as I could. Once again, thank you. Hope you have a nice day, love. In France, no less!**

**_wires and waves_- Hey. So happy to get your review. And don't worry about reviewing- especially if you have exams. I totally would understand. Oh and Nellie's breakdown? SPOILERS: Nellie _will_ have a breakdown. It's in Chapter 9 (that is, if everything I write goes according to plan). And thanks for the small pointers- I needed that! I'm sooo sorry for my English- I know it's horrible. And what you've written would be so helpful. Thank you so much. :) Anyways, thanks for your opinion.**

**_Luvi-95_- thank you! I hope this chapter satisfying enough? If not, please don't hate me.**

**_KadiXD_- Thanks so much for leaving your review, and I'm so happy to know you found my story to your entertainment. I'll try to write it as best as I could**. :)


	7. The Golden Jenkins

**So I recently wrote a Blellie fic on Tumblr that mostly was written in 'past tense', so if you spot anything's wrong with my present tense- just let me know. Update on my life [and look, I know you damn-well don't really care about my life, but my schedule determines when will be the available time for me to publish the next chapter of TGB, so read on if you still wanna know]: I will be at my cousin's house for a week's time (probably less, I'm not sure) and I think her MacBook broke down and I don't know when-the-hell is it going to be fixed, considering she had sent that little piece of shit to a workshop _ages_ ago and I will positively assure you that I won't be carrying my laptop to another frickin' district, where my cousin currently lives at, and bring it everywhere I go- I don't want it to be stolen when I'm at the bus station or something. Man, I _hate_ stations.  
**

**Anyways, in another word, to sum it all up; I don't think I will be around to update my fic within the next week's time. So, all you little suckers better pray that my cousin already had her MacBook on the table, ready to be used. Okay, enough with that- in this chapter, we see everything from Blake's points of view; I mean, just to get inside of his head a little bit y'know? C'mon, he _deserves_ a chapter. Plus, it's fun messing with Blake's character. Sigh. Apparently, I have served well to have my title as the rambling bitch. I will now shut up, and let you continue on reading...  
**

**This is for you, anon who cared enough to dropped her/his opinion in my tumblr ask!  
**

**Song(s) I used: _Don't Stop_ by Fleetwood Mac, _Love Story meets Viva La Vida_ arranged by Jon Schmidt.  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.**  
**

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 6: the golden jenkins_.

.

Rosie Annabelle Jenkins watches her brother from behind the doors, giggling.

It isn't a secret that Rosie admires highly of her brother, despite the fights they usually have with one another, or the fact that she just finds it amusing every time her brother would get annoyed by her. No. Not just admiration- it's _love_. But she wouldn't tell him that. Even at age seven years old, the youngest of Jenkins knows best to preserve her ego (_What a life we live in_, her brother would've said under his breath).

Her brother is _magnificent_ in his English cut tailored suit, even though, through his face that Rosie sees on the reflection, seems to disagree with that fact. It always comes to her interest that her brother knows he is handsome; why not? His jaw is perfectly squared, his skin tone is neither pale nor tan and his smiles would be one of the brightest ones in the room if he _does_ smile- but it also comes to her interest that his brother would eventually finds a flaw to himself, and decides to dwell on it.

She somehow knows it's more than that, but she never says a word.

And now, her brother, the oh-mighty Blake Alexander Jenkins inspect his reflection against the mirror, although to her, he looks spectacular. He frowns at the mirror, then spins just partially to observe his left side- the shoulder pad of the suit stands up as he lifts his chin up in confidence, and soon _drops_. He sighs. She giggles.

"Rosie Annabelle Jenkins!" Mrs Eloise Granger hisses, finally spotting her behind her brother's door. "There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you! Now, you have to wear this headband—"

Rosie shrieks, before bursting straightly into her brother's room, alerting the young man inside. "_NO_!"

"ROSIE—" Mrs Granger exclaims loudly, frustrated.

"_NO_!"

"BRAT! WHAT- WHAT ARE YOU—"

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT HEAD BAND!"

"But dear," Mrs Granger, or as the name the young girl prefers 'Elly', who has been working for the Jenkins' since Blake was five years old tries to calm the seven years old girl, who's now starting to climb on Blake's bed. "It comes with your dress—"

"I DON'T CARE _WHAT_ IT COMES WITH! GET THAT _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

"BRAT! YOU BETTER GET DOWN FROM THAT BED BEFORE—"

Rosie is quick to respond when she stuck her tongue out at her brother, now standing near the headboard, which is where Blake is standing near.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M GONNA—" Before he even finishes his sentences, he dives in and attack the little midget, tackling her to the bed where she ends up giggling and cackling with laughter. Although it's fun, Blake also tries to hold her legs- those legs could be secretly playing for the Manchester United or Chelsea's soccer team for all that he knows, because of the force she puts on (unconsciously) when she's kicking him. God, he could have a broken rib by the end of the night, seriously.

"OH LORD JESUS, HELP ME! BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR SISTER, BLAKE! AND PLEASE TRY NOT TO MESS ANY OF YOUR— _NO_! DON'T— GOD, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OFF?"

Rosie ends up laughing breathlessly with her brother, having him lying next to her as they both watches Elly trying to calm herself down. It's not the first time she reacts drastically like this. It's always fun when it happens.

The girl gingerly sits up, grinning at the elder woman. "Elly, don't be mad."

Mrs Eloise stares at the young girl for a few seconds, before giving up at her innocent look and sighs out. "You know I can't possibly be mad at you, dear. I just— This _headband_—"

And her innocent expression quickly changes, "NO! GET THAT _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

Suddenly, she feels a grasp around her small body only to find out her brother has had her pin within his grasp strongly, and no chance of escaping. He smirks evilly down at her, "There's no way to run now, brat."

"BLAKE!" She roars, kicking her legs aimlessly. "BLAKE! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Now dear," Mrs Eloise comes closer, holding the headband out. "You will look wonderful in a headband."

"NO! IT'S _ITCHY_! Do you want me to have head rashes, Elly?" She pleas, looking terrified of the headband that's coming for her.

Mrs Eloise looks confused for a second, before continuing in the gentle voice of hers. "I'm sure no such things wouldn't happen to you."

"How could you sure?"

Blake squeezes her, annoyed. "Shut up, Rose."

"_You_ shut up, Blakey!"

"_Kids_," Mrs Eloise sternly says, giving them both 'the eye' before she focuses on getting the headband on the young Jenkins' head. Rosie whimpers as the distance of the headband and her head gets closer and she holds her breath when Mrs Eloise adjusts the headband just right. It's not even a minute later when she hears Mrs Eloise's gentle voice speaks up, her hands retreats to her chest, "Done. Oh dear, you look beautiful."

Rosie slowly flutters her eyes open- and she could also feels Blake releases her from his grasp. "I don't like it," she says, scratching her chestnut-hair.

"You'll grow comfortable with it soon." Mrs Eloise ushers.

"Now get off of my bed, you little pixie-sized girl," Blake mutters out, dropping his body against the headboard.

Rosie hits him on the torso before she hops off her brother's bed, proceeding to the mirror which stands tall with the height of Blake Jenkins. She examine herself in the mirror, noting the way her used-to-be straight light chestnut-hair is now curl by the tips and her light pink dress illuminates under the light. But, Rosie frowns, even if the headband puts a nice touch to her appearance, she still _hates_ it. It itches.

"You look _fine_, elf." Blake rolls his eyes.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Blake." She retorts sharply, but doesn't keep her eyes off of the mirror.

"Whatever," The young man shrugs his broad shoulder, walking up behind Rosie and showing up on the reflection. He looks worried, but doesn't show it. "Look, we both look good."

"Yes. That is true indeed," Mrs Eloise's voice draws their attention and for a moment, they look back before she comes up right behind them, beaming her wrinkly smile so proudly at the both of them. "Look at you two," she gestures back at the mirror, and the Jenkins' siblings both turns their heads back at it, "So handsome and pretty, and so smart. You would be surprise how a lot of people would _kill_ to have your looks, your glories!"

Rosie beams back at the mirror, and she could catches just a tiny smile appearing on Blake's lips.

"But remember," Mrs Eloise comes to plant a kiss on Rosie's forehead, of which she receives with an even bigger smile. "Beauty doesn't depends solely on how you looks. It's in your personality too!"

"I know, Elly. I know," she replies back- carving that sentence on the back of her head since she could understand the meaning behind words.

"Good," Mrs Eloise chuckles jolly, turning to Blake now. Her old hands grabs Blake's larger ones in hers. "Now how 'bout you, young man? Do you still remember it?"

Blake warmly smiles, "I do, Eloise. I do."

"Good," she repeats. "Good. My young man and girl, growin' up- never thought this day would've come!"

Rosie comes to hug the old lady, inhaling her scent. "Don't worry, Elly. No matter how old we are, we'd never forget you! Nobody could replace you, Elly!"

"Oh dear," Elly begins to chock on her sobs, holding the little girl back. "That's so sweet, you know that? Such intelligent little girl you've become."

Blake comes to wrap his arms around Eloise's petite body, dropping his chin on her shoulder in the process. Rosie could see the pain swimming in his eyes sadly- but alongside with that, she could also see something else. Something wonderful. Something that she rarely sees from him- _love_. Pure love. The genuine one. Her brother still holds a smile, grinning at the mirror- now reflecting the three of them; "Look at that. We have the brat with her silly attitude in her gremlin-sized pink dress—"

"_HEY_!" Rosie protests, but soon abrupt in laughter with Mrs Eloise and her brother when he continues, pointing at his reflecting this time.

"...And we have the arrogant guy who thinks that he's better than everyone else most of the times," he says, earning a soft slap on his arms by Eloise.

"What?" He asks, grinning still, as he turns his head slightly at her.

The old woman shakes her head, "You're just being humble."

"No," Rosie chirps in, nodding her head. "He's right."

"Shut it, brat." Blake manages to interrupt and continues on, pointing towards the reflection of Mrs Eloise. "Last but not least, we have the angle sent from heaven personally to us, who had taught us more than high-educated teachers, professors, scientist, tutors from around the world, more than the _internet_ have taught us about the beauty in life, despite the faults and wrongs and mistakes there is. Now _that's_ pretty to me. Look at me, I can't stand a chance!"

Mrs Eloise throws her head back and laughs, slapping his arms lightly once again.

"But seriously though," Blake says, after she calms herself down. "I could never compete with a heart like that."

"Me neither." Rosie tugs on the elder woman's clothes.

"Oh you two!" Mrs Eloise says now, in tears. She grabs Blake's left cheek and leans forward to press a kiss on his right cheek. "You're just too good sometimes, you know that?"

Blake nods, replying the kiss when he kisses the old woman's hand. "Only for you."

They stare at the mirror for a while, just enjoying the moment, before Mrs Eloise, once again, brings them back to reality. "Now, now! You have to get ready for that dinner of yours! Your father and Uncle must have been waiting for you!"

_Of course_.

* * *

"_IF YOUR LIFE WAS BAD TO YOU, JUST THINK WHAT TOMORROW WILL DO_!"

Oh, hell.

Not this again.

"_DON'T STOP THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW! DON'T STOP, IT'LL SOON BE HERE! IT'LL BE BETTER THAN BEFORE! YESTERDAY'S GONE, YESTERDAY'S GONE!_"

He guesses there is a wrong in thinking that your sister learning a few of Fleetwood Mac's song through their nanny (Mrs Eloise) while the old woman's doing their laundry is _harmless_. 'Cause right now, as his sister is belting out _Don't Stop_ on top of her small lungs, he's pretty sure his eardrum is _thisclose_ into bursting into a million pieces on this limousine.

"God Rosie, can you _please_ quiet it down!" Their father's irritated voice rings up, shutting the little brat in a quick second.

In any other occasion, Blake would have sigh out a relief sigh and moves on with his life- or in this case, continue on staring outside the tinted window of the limo without _any_ sound being heard besides the business chatters going on between his father and his uncle and let his brain to do a little bit of thinking while they're still on the way to the hotel where the business dinner is taking place at. But he couldn't quite 'move on' so easily when the way his father had snapped at the little brat made her looked _ten times_ smaller than her already-tiny size.

Gladly, it is his Uncle Jeffrey who voices out. "Hey, chill out lil' bro. I think my niece sings like, what do they call it these days, _Hannah Montana_?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Blake could see colors start to rise up in his little sister's face again and even a glimpse of smile is ghosting over her lips.

"Come on, darling. How does it go again? _All I want is to see you smile, if it takes just a little while_..."

Rosie, however, stays quiet with her lips seal- her eyes glancing at their father with a hint of fear, and looks down on her lap. That's bad. She never shrinks _this_ bad. Uncle Jeffrey leans closer and ducks his head down to meet her gaze. "Come on, sweetheart. I can't do this alone. I barely remember the lyrics. How does it go after that? _I know you don't... um, think_...?"

Slowly, Rosie sings out, "_I know you don't _believe_ that it's true, I never meant any harm to you..._"

"That's right, Rosie. Now, I remember. So, how does it go next? _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, don't stop, it'll soon be here_!"

At that, Rosie jumps in, singing along with Uncle Jeffrey, "_It'll be, better than before! Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_!"

Blake smiles slyly, and moves his gaze outside the window but manage to see the way his father rolls his eyes at his baby sister and decides he should glare daggers at the elder man instead.

* * *

"Look son," his old man stops him as soon as they step out of the limo and they're heading inside of the hotel.

Blake swallows his wrath towards his father and tries to calm himself down at the sight of his sister, holding hands with Uncle Jeffrey and bubbly laughing as the man cracks another joke. He smooths down his suit and buttons it carefully as his old man continues to brief him down, "I want you to listen carefully into this business dinner- it will be important. You might learn one, two things out of this before I start taking you to work this summer."

It isn't anything important. The old man just wants him to know what he's_ 'dealing with_' before he really starts to work there- but as long as it concerns the Jenkins World Co., the old man has always been just a _tad_ too enthusiastic over it. _Workaholic much_, Blake snorts to himself.

"Hey," the old man stops him, probably noticing that he snorts. "Are you listening to me?"

Blake rolls his eyes, "Of course, father."

"Oh yeah? What did I just say? Repeat it. Every damn word." That's the dad, everybody! The one that taught him every cursing words there is in the book.

"That this is important, and I should listen in. For future reference." Well, it isn't every _damn_ word- but it's close enough to let the old man knows he really is listening. But, being who _Blake Jenkins_ is, he couldn't help but to add, "I'm not an idiot."

Well, that got him a smack across the head. "Of course you aren't, _son_. But good. It's good that you're _finally_ listening."

"I've always listened, haven't I?" He spurts back out, narrowing his eyes at the old man. "Remember the night you screamed at ma because you're trying to find an excuse for cheating on her."

"Hey, hey, hey!" The old man's blood is _really_ boiling up now. "Don't make me punch you in front of public, ya' listen to me?!"

"Woah _dad_! Always been expecting it's _me_ who's going to spoil the good Jenkins name. Way to prove me wrong—"

"THAT'S IT—"

"_HEY_!" bellows Uncle Jeffrey, coming up in between us and catching old man's fist in one swift motion. In a hush tone, he yells out, "People are watching, Tom. Control yourself. And you, Blake- _please_, not tonight. For everyone's sakes. For my sake. For... uh, _Rosie's_ state."

He looks down at her sister, who's standing in front of the restaurant's entrance, looking at them with frighten set of eyes.

"Fine," he drawls out, finally. "I'll be good."

"The magic word," Uncle Jeffrey grins, lowering the old man's fist until it's on his side once again. "You too, Tom. You screw this up, you're dead."

"Fine!" Thomas 'Tom' Jenkins puts his hands up in the air, before stalking away towards the restaurant.

Uncle Jeffrey sighs at his younger brother's attitude and Blake tries to ignore the shame he feels- he should have known to control from clawing at his father too soon. His Uncle clasps his shoulders with one hand as he pushes him to start walking. "You know, you two are more alike than you would have like."

He snorts, "Well, that's _insulting_."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Uncle Jeffrey laughs, and Blake couldn't help but to just quirk a small sign of smiling. "It's a good thing I was always different than he is, even though we're twins. He's too... uptight and _serious_. Blah."

"And inhuman," Blake adds casually.

"Well, that too." Uncle Jeffrey snickers lightly, before he just settles with a lazy smirk. "But, I'm nothing good either."

Blake kind of spits, "At least you're better than him."

"Boy, you're delusional! Look at me! Your father tried to get me in an Italian cut suit, but all I showed up was with this," the elder man flung the worn-out gray pinstripe suit, which are unbutton unprofessionally in front of him- showing him just the small yellow smudge on his white collar shirt that would have hidden well if the man cares to button the suit. He guesses his uncle is right at _some_ aspects- even though the old man is as empty-heart as a damn plank could be, he knows his way in business and professionalism like it's being set up in his brain since he is in Grandma's womb.

It probably is.

But Uncle Jeffrey. Uncle Jeffrey doesn't look like he _knows_ he's a Jenkins at all. He once come visit them to discuss some business with the old man in his boxers, and a blue collar shirt, at 11 a.m. in the morning, and when dad asked them where his pants were, he puts on a strange face, saying, "I _thought_ I forgot something!" That's Uncle Jeffrey for you. But beneath that ignorance towards the corporate living, he is a _genius_. There's no doubting it. That's the only reason the old man hasn't get rid of Uncle Jeffrey- he needs him.

"Man, you dad almost lose his... _jellybeans_ when he saw me in this."

"Well, that wouldn't be a first," he shrugs his shoulder.

Uncle Jeffrey stops and puts on a thinking face. "Good God, you are correct! My brother, hilarious man he is!"

"Uncle Jeffrey, stop being crazy. _You're_ losing your...," Blake purses his lips for a second. "..._jellybeans_."

"Jellybeans! Did I heard it correctly? You said _jellybeans_, Blake?! Hahah! I have done the impossible!" And there goes Uncle Jeffrey, pumping fist in the air while Blake tries to tug on his arms from drawing anymore attention to them. _What did he do wrong to be in this situation?  
_

"Come on Uncle Jeff," he mutters out, pulling the elder man away. "Let's get something to eat."

"Food! Now _that's_ what I live for!" Uncle Jeffrey cheers and begins to walk besides him again.

They walk through the restaurant's entrance and spotting the old man and Rosie at one of the many tables there, Rosie waving her hand giddily at them. They both walks there until Uncle Jeffrey speaks again, "Hey look! There's a stage there. It's been _so_ long since you last sing. How is your voice? Do you think you still have it in you?"

"I don't know," Blake answers honestly. "I haven't sing since I hit puberty."

"Well that's a big _boo_. You really got something back there." Uncle Jeffrey pointedly looks at him, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sure it's still there somewhere. You just need to get your inner glee out."

Blake's eyes widen, "What did you just say?"

"I said; you just need to get your inner _glee_ out."

"Glee," He mutters, his mind painting the image of a certain raven-headed girl that manage to attract his attention ever since from the incident, two months ago. "Do you know something I don't?"

Uncle Jeffrey looks confused, "Should I _know_ something that I'm not supposed to know?"

"No," he quickly answers, knowing it's a bad move 'cause now Uncle Jeff only raises an eyebrow out of curiosity and confusion. "I mean, no. I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid. Something... In school."

"Ah. High school," Uncle Jeffrey chunk up a pastry. "The worst thing human race has ever thought of. I forgot you go there."

"Then where do you think I go every weekday?"

"Honestly," The elder man points his index finger at him, "I thought your father sent you to some military school."

"_Seriously_?" Blake exclaims, shaking his head before he catches just a small piece of pastry still in his uncle's hand. "Where do you get that, actually?"

"It was on the buffet section."

"What do you mean, there's no buffet section in here." He glances everywhere around the restaurant, confirming his suspicious. _Nope_. _No buffet section_.

"Oh," the elder man exclaims, swallowing the last bits of pastry down his throat. "I should apologize now, shouldn't I?"

The young man chortles, "You're crazy, man."

"That I am."

As they come closer to the table, he finally realizes there's still a few chairs left empty. Five of them actually. "Where are our guest?" He asks, taking a seat next to Uncle Jeffrey, who takes a seat next to Rosie.

"They should be here shortly," the old man answers without looking up, his eyes concentrating on his blackberry.

"Who _are_ our guests actually?"

Uncle Jeffrey turns towards him. "_We_ are thinking of joining forces with the Andromeda Group."

"_Andromeda_? The St James' Andromeda Group."

"Indeed, son. I'm impress. It seems that you _do_ acknowledge our business enough to check up on who we're dealing with," the old man says curtly.

Blake gives him a blank stare. "If I did, I wasn't doing it for you. The St. James' son, Jesse St. James, goes to my school."

"Regardless," the old man waves his hand off at him. "At least you _do_ know. And isn't that an interesting fact?! You should befriend him. That should give us _some_ sort of benefit when you two start to work together in the near future."

"But that would be hard, wouldn't it?" Uncle Jeffrey cuts into the conversation. "Isn't he in some kind of a tight group? What is the name again?"

"The Golden Boys." Blake informs him.

"The Golden Boys, a group of which consist four members; Jesse St James, Cameron Reddington, Michael Walt and Max Wickham. They are the next in line from taking each of their father's businesses, and can be considered as one of the most wealthy and brightest group of boys in their generation." Surprisingly, it is _Rosie_ who just explained that, and leaves the three men to stare numbly at her.

The old man crinkles his nose, "Well that is quite shocking. Rosie, child, where do you learn that?"

"_You_ gave me a list to memorize over, father. You said it could be useful for me in the future."

"Well, I wasn't wrong." The old man crooks an evil smile that makes Blake sicks to his stomach.

"I see them!" A roar of deep voice makes all four heads turn towards it.

Then, Blake could see a large man coming towards them and notices his Uncle and old man stands up, greeting the man- so as manners that had been taught in him since he could _walk_, he stands up too. Rosie does the same. His eyes wanders slightly behind the large man, spotting Jesse St. James and a slightly older woman walking besides him.

"That's Kristin St. James, the eldest daughter." Rosie whispers in and he nods his head.

Suddenly, he watches a much older yet elegant woman who he assumes must be Mrs St. James comes walking behind with a young lady following her behind. It takes a moment for him to realize who she is, but there's no mistaking it when he does. The girl that got saved from a senior. Oh _fuck_. _She's_ the sister?

"...And this is my eldest son, Blake."

Blake comes to meet the large man's eyes and smiles, and he responds with a professional smile of his own, shaking his hands. "Sir, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard such great things about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Blake. I heard you went to the same school as my son and daughter went to."

"Yes. Yes I do," at this, he lets his eyes lands on _the-girl_, who's obviously trying to avoid any eye-contact with him.

"Isn't that wonderful, Joseph?" Mrs St James comes to stand next to her husband. "I'm Laura, dear. You're Blake, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." He takes her hand and kisses it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, Blake! You are _such_ a sweetheart! Unlike my son over here- always so troubling!" She sighs.

"I can hear you, you know?" Jesse appears besides his mother, but diverts his attention quickly to him. "Hey, man."

Blake nods in respond.

They all take their seats soon enough, but none of them can actually ignore the bickering that's happening between Jesse and the sister, _Nellie_ although both of them try to keep it low profile. Thirty minutes into the business discussion, Kristin has finally had enough with her siblings supposedly 'silent' argument and slams her forks and spoons down on the table. "That's about it!"

Both Jesse and Nellie stops.

"Excuse me," Kristin flashes a wry smiles at the adults and Rosie, who now finds a new admiration towards Kristin, and nudges both of her siblings away from the table.

"Where are we—"

"Shh."

"Kristy, don't—"

"Follow me and hush!" Kristin turns back to the table, "We'll be back in a while."

When they walk away, Laura St James starts to sigh. "Lord, what are they doing now?"

"Relax, hun." Joseph St James smiles back. "I think this will be interesting."

Much to everyone's surprise, Kristin starts to push all three of them on stage, and stops a confused waiter with a question. The waiter walks away, and comes back less than a minute later to bring her a stool and a mic. A little bit more of bickering happens until Kristin points a direction towards the piano, and slowly, Jesse walks his way and sits at the piano. Kristin says a few words to Nellie before she retreats to take a seat and picks up a cello, which had been displayed there ever since they've walked into the restaurant.

Unwillingly, Nellie sits on the stool and hushes into the mic, checking if it works.

Then, with a nod towards Kristin, the sound of cello starts. Jesse, who plays the piano, joins soon enough.

But what surprises everyone the most is Nellie's voice, singing, "_We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts- I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_..."

Guess that brunette cheerio who says she can really sing isn't lying.

"You got such talented children, Joe."

Joseph laughs his belly out at what Uncle Jeffrey says, "Laura... She insisted for them to play a little bit of musical instruments."

"It's just we're lucky enough that they eventually found passionate in music," Laura smiles proudly.

"That's great. Blake, here, also can sing." Uncle Jeffrey blurts out, chucking the wine.

"Really, now?!" Laura exclaims.

"You should join Nellie in her little, what do they call it honey? That little club..."

"Oh. _Oh_. Glee. Glee, it's a show choir club."

"Splendid!" Uncle Jeffrey suddenly stands, "That would be great! Maybe he could form a bond with young Nellie over there. I'm sure your voice in a duet with her would be just..."

"Beautiful!" Laura finishes. "Oh Blake. I agree with Jeffrey over here. Maybe you _should_ join Glee too."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Laura." His father chimes in.

Blake silently glares at his father, and uncle. "I can't...," he fakes a smile, "I'm not sure I can sing very well."

"Nonsense, son. You will do just great!"

_That's odd_, he's about to say. _Considering you never found the time to ever be there whenever I sing_.

"I... I will consider it," Blake could only blurts out, averting his eyes back at Nellie and decides to just listen to her.

* * *

They walk together out of the restaurant and Blake feels exhausted through his bone. He sighs. Until he feels a tug on his shirt.

"Blake! Blake! Can you buy me candy?!"

"No, brat. Now get away from me."

The brat huffs and there's no sound from her again. A few minutes later, he feels another tug on his shirt again.

"Rosie!" He turns around, furrowing his brows.

Nellie jumps slightly, taking her hand away. "S-sorry?"

"Oh," Blake mutters. "You're not Rosie."

"I'm not," she replies.

There's a silence hung in the air, but Nellie breaks it off when she says, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**I'm in a rush, so sorry if there's any mistakes and my responds are very short!**

**Guest- I love that you're responding well to the story! And I'm very bad at cliffhanger, so that's a compliment what you just said. Thanks. **

**jenpepper- You made my day too when you review my story! Thanks so much!**

**ShipperHeart453- Oh thank you sooo much for what you've said. You're a good writer too! **

**ddrawers96- AARGH! Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is okay?**

**nellieblake- Oh gosh, don't force yourself like that. But I'm glad you'd take time and read my story though. I also love _your_ story! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest- Oh thanks. As long as you'll keep reading it, I'll be there to update every chapter. :D**

**LadyAnnabellaRose- lol. You are a good writer, never doubt that. I absolutely love your story and to know you like mine too is just... Ugh, the feels. Thanks for taking time to read and review this. **

**slytherinblellie- Ah, I love your review. And please don't be jealous- it took me a real hard effort to persuade my parents to take me there! My reason; I have a _big_ exams next year, so it's my only chance to enjoy my freedom before next year of school starts. Thanks. **

**Guest- thank you sooo much! I hope this chapter is fine with you? **

**Hnina- No, unfortunately, I don't understand french, but I _do_ understand what you're trying to say. And that's okay- take your time on the prompt. I will be there to write a one-shot for you. Just make sure you'd leave your name (_this penname you're using- Hnina- can be used too_) in my tumblr ask box, so I will know it's you who had sent me the prompt! Thanks. **

**Klaine-Angel504- Thanks so much for leaving your review- it made me smile so big, my cheeks about your idea- I'll take that as a consideration. That's actually funny, how Jesse doesn't know Blaine's gay and all. lol. I love it! Oh, and my world also revolves around Blaine aka Darren Criss- so I understand how you feel. **

**Luvi-95- thank you for leaving a review behind, and I'm super happy to know you like my story so far. :D**

**vanessa- haha. calm down, girl. But... I'm also excited for their interaction! *fangirling* lol. Thanks for the review.**


	8. The Golden Trust

**I'm not dead. So, don't worry. Here you go, next chapter.**

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 7: the golden trust_

.

She watches Rosie Jenkins with plain hazel eyes, merely observing than speculating; her soft chestnut curls bounce within each step she takes, and it slightly amuses Nellie inside. She also watches the way Kristy's eyes twinkles as she laughs with the youngest Jenkins, clearly enjoying the company, knowing full well that her older sister had wanted to have children for a long amount of time now.

Then, her eyes slowly shifts to Blake. His figure is rigid, and his penetrating eyes are tense. Besides from the slight shock at the first sight of her in the first moments when the dinner began, she couldn't read anything more for him. _What is he thinking?_

Her palm slowly drenches in sweats and she slowly wipes it off on her dress. If her mother had seen that, the older woman would be _furious_. She lifts her chin back again at Jenkins- she should probably stop calling her that, considering they are four people here who are Jenkins. Blake. She tests his name in her mind. His name is Blake.

Her arm extends and her fingers brushes gently against his suit - terrified for a second - before she gets a careful grip on it.

"Rosie!" He screams instead, turning his head directly at her. She startles at the sudden reaction and lets her fingers hover his suit, releasing her grip. He blinks, clearly not expecting his little sister.

Her voice comes out small and terrified, something that wouldn't happen if it's Jesse she's talking with. "S-sorry?"

"Oh," he mutters out coolly, his eyes travels sideways for a moment. "You're not Rosie."

She lets a blink slip, "I'm not."

There's an awkward pause in mid-air, and that's when she gathers up the bravery that seems to be missing from her. The edge she always has to protect herself. How can she be vulnerable in front of Blake? The answer is simple. She couldn't. "I need to talk to you."

Blake looks at her like she's speaking truths that could be a lie. He nods his head once, "Okay."

He moves so poise, it amazes her. It should be like a robot, like he was _trained_ to be moved like that. He is. They all are. But somehow, his movements fit him. That's who he is- he is a gentle, poised and careful man. If he doesn't hold a threat against her throat right then, she might just fall for him. Her heart beat leaps. "Uncle, father, Joseph and Laura."

The adults stop.

They stare at him before their eyes pass him and lands to look at her, who stands just inches away from him. "Nellie and I would like to have a private chat, if you may?" The way he asks for approval is slick and toneless, as if it won't matter if he doesn't get approved.

Her mother's the one who answers as she waves of, "Sure, dear. Just make sure to return here by the lobby by ten."

Her father has a small smile up on his face, "Be careful with her, son."

It's a warning, of course.

Jesse takes a step forward, "Just so to make sure he _is_ careful with her, I think I should go wit-"

"No, you shouldn't." Kristin is fast enough to pull him and keep him where he is.

He glances back at her and she nods her head. She moves first and she can hear his footsteps following behind, in a slow pattern she doesn't recognize with her heart thumping in between. They walk to the garden behind the hotel- where the trees are trim perfectly and lights like Christmas dangles in between branches as if the stars are on earth. Nellie lets a smile grow just a little bit.

The wind blows in a soft breeze and she turns around to face him. "I need you to keep quiet."

He raise an eyebrow, "Of what?"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "You _know_ of what."

"Ah. Your identity?" There's a hint of mockery in his tone, but she keeps her lips seal. He comes closer and she gets a whiff of his perfume, and strangely enough, she could feel her blood rushes over her head to her whole body. "You expect me, Blake Jenkins, to keep your identity a secret? My, aren't you just a pretty, little, silly dreamer?"

"Please," she steps forward, her tone lowers and weakens. _She can't let anybody know_.

_She just can't_.

It comes out in a hush whisper, her eyes on the grass below them and her ego shuts down entirely. "I beg you."

He doesn't speak for the next minute, but she could feel his eyes staring through her head. He comes closer- so close, her breath hitches in her throat. She tries to calm her breaths, afraid he would somehow hear it. _He won't_, she tells herself. He's not superman with super hearing. She hopes.

His fingers comes unexpectedly. They touches her raven bangs, which falls by the right side of her face and pulls on it slowly, like a soft tug. She gulps and bites her inner cheek- trying to stand her guard. She doesn't understand why he's doing this. She doesn't understand his gestures at all. She doesn't understand why she doesn't shove his hands away.

He's still tugging on her hair when he asks, "What's in it for me, huh?"

Her gaze goes straight to his.

_His eyes are brown_.

She swallows and slowly takes a hold of his large hand to move it away slowly. "W-what do you want?"

She lets his hand slip from her grasp and let it falls by his side, where it belongs- and she silently sighs. The heat from his hand is still on her palm and it tingles lightly. He tilts his head to one side, sliding his hand easily inside of his pocket. "I don't know," he mutters out, eyes are still fully on her. "What could I expect from you?"

"I don't know," she answers- she hates expectations, especially if it's being put on her all so suddenly. "I mean, what _can_ you expect from me?! You don't even know me! Heck, you _bullied_ me at school!"

"I _never_ touch you."

"Yeah, you just sit there and watch!" She barks, and they stare at one another for a while. The air stings, and it prickles on her skin sickly. She continues, but her voice lowers, "You _promised_. Remember? You won't let it. You said it so yourself. But you sit there, and just watched!"

She doesn't tell her how she almost hope he didn't promise anything in the first place.

She doesn't tell how seeing him, just watching her all those times, actually sends an impact towards her.

She doesn't tell how she feels betrayed.

He doesn't say anything in respond. The young man just stands there and stares at her like she's a masterpiece that's being displayed for his eyes to speculate. She huffs and puffs the air from her lungs and tries to calm herself down. There's no use in losing temper. _Especially to him_, she sighs, letting her bangs drop like curtains. "I- I shouldn't—"

"Why do you enter McKinley in the first place?" he cuts her off, and there's something inside of his eyes that makes him appear like he isn't who he is.

_Who is Blake Jenkins?_

Nellie doesn't know.

"Why?" she demands, because that's the only thing she can do. "Why would _you_ want to know?"

Bluntly, with just a simply shrug of shoulders, he answers. "Curious."

She wants to argue- she really do. She just chooses to give up instead. Walking towards a bench situated in between trees, she takes a deep sigh. He comes slowly towards her but she doesn't let his presence distract her away. She has to treat as if he isn't there. As if she's talking to someone who she knows will keep all of her secrets as it is; a secret.

And then she tells.

She tells like she doesn't breathe.

She tells like she doesn't have anything to lose.

She tells like it's not a secret at all, but it is. It's a big secret.

And he doesn't speak. Not a word, not a comment. He just stares at her and listens. And for a moment - _just_ for a moment of time - she feels content. He's just another page of a diary she needs to fill in gladly, and he swallows up her confession like it's his sole job to do. "...and that's why I came to McKinley. Now you know." She blinks up at him.

He doesn't blink back.

With a soft, tired smile, she asks, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your reason." She mutters out. "There's got to be a reason behind your stay at McKinley."

"Of course there's a reason," he replies curtly.

She raises an eyebrow, expecting for an answer to follow his sentence. He pulls his brows together in confusion, before he continues, "That doesn't mean I should tell you."

"Smooth move," she spits, looking away.

She could hear he holds his breath, before he blows it out and sighs. "Fine," The handsome young man grumbles out. He gestures towards the empty seat next to the bench, "May I?"

_Proper, proper_. She nods, "It's a free country- sure."

He nods back and takes his seat, sighing loud once again. "Let me tell you about my mother. She's dead."

"Oh. I'm so sorr—"

"Don't. Don't interrupt me," he grits his teeth and clenches his fist, before he takes a deep breath. Nellie shrinks a little bit- _I shouldn't ask. I shouldn't ask if I had known it would hurt him like this_. He unclench his fist and drags his gaze away. "My mother was an angel. Truly an angel. Her name was Phillipa. She was originally from Paris- the city of love. To me, she was love itself. You could see it, you know? In her eyes. The way she laughed and sang and danced. And my God, was she beautiful; with curly light brown hair and bright green eyes. But somehow, she met my dad. I don't know how, I don't know _why_, I don't know if it should happen- but they fell in love."

There's hollowness and hatred in his voice, and Nellie knows it's not because of his mother. It's because of the fact his mother met his father. Is Mr Thomas "Tom" Jenkins _that_ bad until he wishes he never met his mother, even if it costs his own existence. "My mother told me dad was a good guy- and maybe he was. A long time ago. Then he turned sour. Bad. Evil. He hurt my mother. He _cheated_ on her. Huh. I never understood why he would do that. Why my mother still stayed. She did, though. She gave birth to Rosie, eventually."

"When she died, I acted out. I _finally_ acted out. Being who I am, I used my powers to my advantage- illegally sometimes. I was almost _this close_ to be sent to a juvie. Uncle Jeffrey saved me, while my father figured out a plan to straighten me out. He finally threw me in the environment where I'm not comfortable with, among _average people_. It was the most horrible day of my life. But... somehow, I didn't feel like fighting with him about this. I still don't know why I accepted being in McKinley though, but I think it has to do with my mother. She was an average girl too, she told me. She didn't have fancy clothes and personal assistants around her the whole time when she was growing up.

She went to high school. And as far as I have grown up, she told me the tales of her friendships and breakups and the hilarious dramas she experienced through schools. It was fun. It was like... a dream, you know? To turn out just like her. She turned out just fine. I think I might have a chance to."

A sob.

He turns.

"Are you...," Blake hesitates, looking at her red nose. "Are you crying?"

She nods vigorously, rubbing her running nose.

He rolls his eyes- but dip his hands deep in his pocket, before taking out a napkin and shoving it right across her face. She muffles against the napkin and takes it slowly, her cold fingertips brushing with his. "That was... T-that was...," she couldn't finish, and blows her nose out. He waits. After a few minutes, she lets her hand falls on her laps, along with the napkin. Blurry eyes and red nose, she asks, "Why did you tell me that?"

There's a crease between his brow when he frowns. "You asked."

"Yeah, but—" She tries to argue, her hands flailing around. "I didn't know it was _that_ personal! Your mother, telling that must be—"

"It was fine." He manages, "She was a delight to talk about."

"B-but her de—" She shuts her mouth, knowing she might open up a new wound.

His fist slowly clenches, but his body relaxes. "Her death was an unfortunate. She died. We grieved. And she wanted me to move on, so I did."

"I don't understand—," she sniffles, plastering the napkin against her damp cheek. "—why you would share me this secret."

He scoffs, "It wasn't a secret."

Nellie uses her body weight to push him lightly, "I don't think you'd go around telling this story for fun. So yeah, this is practically a secret."

"I guess that's true," he responds flatly, shrugging one shoulder coolly.

"Then why me?" She turns her head at him, her eyes meeting with his once again. "Why share this secret with me?"

He lets a few minutes passed, and she watches as his eyes travel a little to the left. His fingers come up and tugs on her bangs again, "Because—" he tugs once more, "—you can keep a secret, mouse."

"First, you don't know that. Second, don't play with my hair—" she pushes his hand away. "Third, what did you call me?"

He kinda smiles, but not quite. Probably a smirk. "First, oh _I_ _do_ know that. Second, why can't I? Third, a mouse."

"Why would you call me a mouse?" She questions.

"Because your face reminds me of it," he replies curtly.

"I do _not_ look like a mouse!"

"What?" Blake makes a strange face, "Mouse is cute, no?"

She stops short- and stutters out. "C-cute. Are you suggesting that I am- _cute_?"

"Would you like me to call you a _donkey_ instead?"

"NO!"

"Then I guess it's settled, mouse."

She lets out an empty laugh and lets her chin falls before slowly leaning in against him. "You know, I never thought I'd tell you this; but among anyone else, I'm actually fine that you know my secret. About me- and the whole I'm-not-a-St-James. And I don't even know why."

"Because deep down inside you know you could trust me."

She purses her lips together. "Can I though? Can I, really?"

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-" her voice stuck. "I don't know if I can believe you."

"It won't matter," he lifts his chin up and closes his eyes. "I'd be there, mouse."

"So you won't blow my identity up?"

"I don't think I'd like to."

"Good," she nods, exhaling out. "Thank you."

He tilts his head to one side. "Good, now could you... give me some space?"

She turns her head only to bump against his shoulder and moves away, holding his napkin against her nose and whimpering out, "Sorry."

He stands up, shaking his head. "Mouse."

_Cute_.

She blushes, but doesn't tell.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But I did update it, didn't I? Oh, and the competition IS CANCELED**.

**_slytherinblellie_- I'm really glad you like the previous chapter. That means so much. I mean, Blake and the Jenkins deserve a chapter of their own, right? As for the exams; yeah, my teacher is working my butt off up to the point where I could just drop onto the floor and take a nap. But thank you so much! The exam isn't until month of September or October though, but still. I appreciate it so.**

**_LadyAnnabellaRose_- Awh, thanks for your lovely review! I also love creating Rosie as a character; I always imagine her as _the annoying sister that Blake always love without a second thought_ you know? I'm very happy you like the chapter dedicated to the Jenkins. It's always been a plan of mine to show a little inside of Blake's mind, behind the closed door of the Jenkins.**

**_Klaine-Angel504_- another AMAZING review from you. Wow. Thanks soo much. Rosie _is_ cute, right? lol. **

**_Hnina_- I received the prompt and posted it on Tumblr. I didn't know if you saw it- but yeah. Anyways, thanks for dropping a review. It always show that you care, and it means a lot to me. I wanna give you a hug!**

**_wires and waves_- I don't know how I could write so long. I just do. This one is a little short, though. :) So glad that you like it.**

**_Guest_- Thank you for reviewing**!


	9. The Golden News

**This is, probably, supposedly, my favorite chapter so far. Just a note, Blaine DID NOT cheat on Kurt. And the little scene in _italic_ was a scene which happened after their little performance at the business dinner in the last three chapters. Enjoy. **  
**song used: beautiful soul by jesse mccartney superman by five for fighting (cover by boyce avenue)**

* * *

The Golden Being

_chapter 8: the golden news_

.

It had been a restless night.

Nellie St. James, or as everyone had been fooled; _Nellie Burgess_, couldn't quite get a nice sleep as she had hoped for. She needed it. It was a long night, a tiring night- with all the Jenkins and all. The business dinner had went wonderfully. At least, she liked to think so as her parents didn't complain, rather praised the night as if the situation itself had just served them a million of golds. It probably will, in the future.

Nellie crashed straight into her old bedroom in the mansion, and slept through the dawn of Sunday. Sunday rolled over like it should and she spent half the day avoiding her brother while trying not to waste it with Kristin. By evening, after bidding goodbyes to her family in exception of Jesse, she drives back off to Lima, where she gets ready for school. Yet the weariness of the weekend hangs on her every skin, stinging her in every movements.

She feels like she's hungover.

The school welcomes her with the rest of the students, and the morning shines over McKinley for another day. Passing through the crowd, she sees Blaine, his eyes apparently is occupied by the book on his hands and his shoulders leaning against the locker next to hers. She walks up to him, yawning through her greet, "Morning."

The young man looks up, his bright eyes reflects how the sun might look like- if it doesn't burn too brightly at times. "Good morning to you too, Nellie. How was your weekend?"

She wants to tell him the truth, but decides against it. Her fingers fiddle the books inside of her locker, "It was okay. Spent it with my family. How about you?"

"My brother decided to visit and we had dinner." Blaine closes the book and put it away.

Nellie perks up, a smile lifting her cheekbones. "Coop," she says his name, her mind's formulating an image of the older man. Yeah, they've met before. A month ago, she thinks. She doesn't know much about Cooper considering the moments they spent were brief, but she guesses he gave his little brother his blessings when he patted Blaine at the back and told him '_You have a good friend, kid. I'd know, I've been there_'. There's a flash of pain emitted behind his dark eyes when he said it, but it was gone before she could open her mouth and ask anything.

Overall, Cooper Anderson is not a foreign figure in Nellie's life.

"What's he up to this time?" Nellie asks in a joking manner, because the way that older man presents himself- it's like an illusion. He's like a thief who's searching for trouble in every way he goes.

Blaine's smile widens into a cheeky smile, "I think he's in love."

"What? Really? No." Nellie utters in disbelief, but then gasps. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name's Edith Criss. Apparently, he claimed that they have been friends for almost a year now. Edith is really cool- she's a teacher in some school. They've met when he tried to hook-up with her, but it didn't work out the way he intended it to be. During the dinner, he was really conflicted on what to do. We even invited our cousin, Clara - you might remember her, I mentioned her once or twice. Married, with a kid - and she gave advises, and I think Coop might consider it. So, it's really great."

"It is. Oh god, it is," Nellie jumps giddily and goes to hug a beaming Blaine. "You must be very happy for him!"

"I am. I am," Blaine hugs back, burying his nose in her shoulder. "He deserved it. He's annoying and whatnot, but he deserved it. Oh man, you should see how his eyes twinkled when he talked about Edith."

Nellie lets go, but her hands remain on his broad shoulder. "I'm sure that's a rare occasion I'd love to see."

"You would," Blaine grabs her fingers in his, a wide smile grace on his handsome face. Then, "Wait! I haven't told Kurt yet!"

Nellie takes her fingers back and pushes him, "What are you waiting for then? Go! Make a phone call."

"Thanks Nellie," he breathes out, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Good," and with that, he disappears, leaving a faint smile on Nellie's face as she watches him go, lost among the students.

Now that Blaine is gone, Nellie is left with her misery that's prickling on the tip of her fingers. Jacob Ben Israel hasn't come rushing to interview her yet- so she knows Blake haven't blurt out a thing. That's good. _He promised_, she tries to remind herself. She grips a book in one head, regulating her breathing when the hush yelling catches her attention. Just around a corner, she sees a familiar brown-headed young woman with a familiar handsome face and dark, penetrating eyes.

Porter. Blake.

They're arguing, she could tell. Nellie squints her eyes, taking a small step forward, curiosity taking over every living cells in her body. Porter doesn't seem happy when her fingers curl in a fist and her eyes are accusing the handsome man a few inches away from her, "What do you _mean_ you're joining the Glee club?"

There's a hiss in her voice which she think is similar to a snake's. Blake huffs out, her face is cool but the tense in his muscles tell otherwise. "You _know_ what I meant."

"No, I don't." Porter crosses her arm, refuse to give in. "You're just talking shit. You're _confused_. Let whatever it is that's bothering you cool off, and you'll be okay. You'll realize how Glee club truly sucks, and is a social suicide."

"If it's so much as a social suicide," Blake argues back, the veins in his neck stands. "How come The Golden Boys' reputation aren't _scratch_?"

"They're-," Porter hesitates, and Nellie awaits her answer. "They're different."

Blake rolls his eyes, knowing full well her respond is just as strong as a match stick- with just the strength of his fingers, it would snap into half. "Well, Tom wants me to join it. Uncle Jeffrey too."

Tom. He's talking about his dad. _He called his father by his own name_, Nellie evaluates the situation. She makes a mental note to bring it up to him somehow, if they were even meant to be in a conversation again.

"That's _odd_," Porter protests further, her tone darkens. "How in the hell did they know about Glee?"

* * *

_"Your voice was amazing, dear," compliments Jeffrey Jenkins, lifting the glass of wine up to the air towards Nellie. He motions to Jesse and Kristin, who are just taking their seats respectively, "So as the rest of you."_

_It's Kristin who nods her head, "Thank you."_

_The crowds applause still hung in the air, not that it's anything new to the St. James, or specifically Nellie. Since her mother had nurtured her into performing arts at a young age, it had been a constant occasion for her to perform in front of an audience, sometimes solo and sometimes with her siblings. And like every occasion, it ends in the same way; with the crowds giving her their loudest of applause. Sometimes even a standing ovation. _

_Their cover of _Taylor Swift's Love Story_ was something they used to practice during their free times, back when Kristin weren't as busy as she is now. That was one of the best moments in her lifetime. Being around Kristin and Jesse, as annoying as he could be, was comforting- especially when they're around something they're an expert of; _music_. _

_She lets a smile slip, even though she still feel the sting of betrayal in the presence of her brother. _

_"I understand you're in this...," Jeffrey searches for the word, twirling the wine in the glass with his fingers. "..._Glee club_, am I correct?"_

_"Yes," she nods politely as she was taught. "I presume my parents informed you of this?"_

_Jeffrey nods once professionally, but a lazy grin doesn't leave his lips. Strangely, Nellie has a feeling she'd be more comfortable with Jeffrey rather than with Thomas. She believes if she was to be left alone with Thomas Jenkins, the air that was radiating from him would have chocked her to death. At least with Jeffrey, there's an easy-going feeling that'll calm her down. "What do you think if Blake joins it?"_

_Nellie raise a brow towards the man across from her, "Blake sings?"_

_"Greatly," Jeffrey doesn't miss a single beat._

_For the sake of their business, she answers without a trace of disgust. __"That would be wonderful then. Are you considering it, Blake?"_

_"I'm sure he will," Thomas cuts in, his sentence is sharp towards his son._

_Blake stares at his father for a second, his eyes would have murder his father if the laws of the world allows such thing to happen. He blinks back at Nellie, his lips in a straight line- she couldn't read anything from him. A second passes, "Yes. Yes, I am."_

* * *

"Tom was asking," Blake answers smoothly, his stare doesn't break. The tension in the air increases, Nellie could almost tastes it by the tip of her tongue. She closes her mouth, just because. "I answered."

"You're not fooling me, Blake." Porter snaps back, the anger visible in her tone.

"Look, you don't like it. Screw you." She can see how the words cut Porter like a knife against a raw meat, but she can also see the stubbornness lying in her fiber. The girl's not going down with a fight. Blake continues without hesitation and is about to turn his heels, "I don't need your permission, Jane."

"I don't care," she hisses, her nails digging into his arms, stopping him. "I won't let you!"

The book in Nellie's arm falls, thumping against the floor and produces the loudest of sound it could make. Somewhere in the world, something stops- just like her heart, just like Porter, and Blake. She stares at the thick book on the floor, alongside with some papers and her pencil box. _You have _got_ to be kidding me_, a voice snarls inside of her head and she bends her body to pick her stuff up.

Porter moves and the world might as well moves with her, "It's _her_, isn't it?!"

Her long finger extends to accuse her, the one's that's on the ground. Nellie lifts her eyes up, her jaw drops and for one moment, it meets with Blake before he moves his eyes on Porter. His muscles flex under his shirt when he takes the brunette's arm, "Jane, what are you— She has _nothing_ to do with this. C'mon, let's get to class."

Porter whirls around, "Do you think I'm _stupid_?"

There's a blank in Blake's face that suggests he might say _yes_ to that question.

Porter lets out an abrupt, crazy, murderous-like laughter, "I know what's been going on here. From the first time I laid my eyes on this _creature_—" at this, she turns her head and glares at Nellie, "—I knew she was trouble. She's the reason you want to join that silly little singing club, right?"

"Jane," the handsome, (troubled) young man presses her name. "Let's. Go."

"No! _NO_! You, answer me, right now!" She yells, her eyes fill with rage and hatred. She's a dangerous girl. Mentally damaged, probably- but certainly dangerous. "She _is_ the reason, right? That's just- That's just disgusting. Her, really? I can't believe you'd stoop that low—"

Something snaps in Blake's demeanor, and he wraps his hand around Porter's wrist, shocking everyone with the sudden action. "She is _not_ low."

Nellie blinks in surprise.

Did _The_ Blake Jenkins just defended her?

Porter manages to break free from his grasp and breathes out, "I knew it." She looks at the ceiling before biting her response out, "I _knew_ it! You were _cheating_ on me, you douche bag! You're a piece of crap, Blake! FUCK YOU!"

"I did _not_ cheat on you," the young man replies. "We were not in a relationship!"

"NOBODY CHEATS ON ME, SCUMBAG!" Porter screams maniacally. "Especially not with her!"

The brunette spins and stomps her way to Nellie, who now has her back against the locker, almost shrinking. "You're going to get it, you listen to me whore?" With a crazy smirk that reminds Nellie of an Asian ghost in some movie she saw with The Golden Boys a few months ago, Porter walks away. She closes her eyes shut and regains her thoughts, and when she looks up to Blake, he's gone.

Apparently, it's going to be a restless morning too.

* * *

Nellie discovers that in a small town such as Lima, Ohio- news do travel fast, whether you like it or not. One minute, you're an innocent walking down the street and the next minute, with just a speck of rumor, you're in ruin. And at this small town, Nellie learns that people tends to believe what they hear; because it's easier that way, isn't it? Sad, but it's the truth.

She doesn't see Blaine when American History ends, but she notices the wry glances coming her way.

People are whispering among them, and she's left to wonder what she had done wrong. She swallows and ignore the beads of sweats forming on her brows and forehead. She tries to look calm- but there's this group of cheerios that's snickering and giving her evil glares all at the same time that shakes up her nerves.

She decides to turn around and ignore them too.

That doesn't happen exactly how she'd like it to happen.

The Golden Boys come in a swift motion. As usual, the students part to give them way. But unlike any other occasion, there's something wrong with this one. The Golden Boys' faces, they're not ignorant or arrogant or something similar to that- it aches in disgust, or at least it looks like it. Jesse stops in front of her, his face is clean and cool, but his eyes flicks otherwise. "So, you're the girl?"

Nellie swallows, clueless. "_What_ girl?"

Jesse puts his hand out and Cameron hands him an Andromeda phone, the latest version of course, and the slightly older young man flashes the screen to her- his hand doesn't shake, and she tells herself she shouldn't either. She gasps out as she reads the screen, or the contain written on the screen, and at the brink of her eyes are tears. _NELLIE BURGESS IS A WHORE_.

There are descriptions below the highlighted title, but she couldn't read when the tears fog her view.

"It's all false," she chocks out, muttering helplessly. She's not a whore, she's not. Nellie stares back into Jesse's dark eyes. She's pleading in her voice, not to The Jesse St. James though, but to her brother. "It's not true. It's not— I'm not a whore."

"It doesn't matter," there's a slight crack in his voice and Cameron grabs the phone away.

As a brother, Jesse would have hugged her right there and then. The other boys too. But Nellie knows he's keeping his act up, for her sake, and so they don't react. But still, when Jesse's boots stomp away with the Goldens trailing behind- she feels useless. She truly feels empty, worthless. Like she's been shredded into pieces and now, she's walking around naked, without any dignity sticking to her soul.

Her knees cave in and she finds herself on the floor, her hands plant against the ground.

A tear makes it's way down to dirty the floor.

A sob escapes her mouth.

"Look-y, look-y," a familiar sneer comes, the thudding of the high heels hammer against her chest metaphorically, adding to the pain. Porter stands in front of her while she's on her knee. _Great. Her again_. Her brain mutters and she rubs her nose, but doesn't stand up. _She must be the one sending the message_. "What do we have here? Oh, that's right. The whore."

Nellie growls, but it's lost in between her muffled cry and her sobs.

"What did you do again? Banging older guys, caught once at a strip club, mothered a child and _killed_ it?"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Nellie finally fights back.

Porter's eyes darken, "No one's believing you, slut."

Nellie lets her chin fall, her face flushed. _Why did it have to be so hard? _Jesse's eyes from moments ago comes in her mind, breaking her heart bits to bits. She shakes her head, as if she's facing him right then. _I'm not a whore. I'm not a whore. I'm not a whore_. She bites her lips, the heat rushing to her whole body.

"Especially not The Golden Boys." Porter continues smugly. "You're finished."

"That's about _enough_!" A harsh, deep voice cuts into the air.

Nellie doesn't even have the energy to look who it is. Porter spits, "Look who it is. Peter McPoor. Hey, I heard you were a stripper too. Oh look, you must be here to pick up your filthy little friend for her shift. Hope you two give people the best lap dance of their life or suck a cock, because with that humongous lips of yours, I'm sure one won't be enough."

_Sam_. Nellie looks up, and sees a glimpse of blond hair. _Sam Evans_.

"You don't know a _thing_ about my life," Sam says between gritted teeth.

Porter grins sickly, "I know enough."

Then, Sam rolls his eyes and gets on his knee. "Look, I have real problems at home that could jeopardize my whole family, and a friend in need, I don't need to be standing here and waste a _second_ with you. You wanna know why? 'Cause you're not worth it."

Sam takes Nellie's arm and drapes it over his shoulders, and without looking back to see Porter's reaction, they escape the scene together.

* * *

"Thanks," the way she says it doesn't seem sincere, but it is.

Nellie wipes the tears with the tissue the blond gave a few minutes ago and sniffles, looking down at her laps. They're in the choir room and she's sitting on top of the grand piano, while he sits across on a stool, a smile appears on his lips. "Don't mention it."

"I'm, just," she shifts, still trying to sink all of the information in. "I'm sorry I dragged you into all of these."

"Hey," Sam grabs her hand in his large ones. Their eyes meet, "You didn't drag me into _any_thing, okay? I'm the blame, if anything. I was there because she's gone too far. You're a victim, like most of us. But you have the Glee club. You have me."

His smile warms her. She nods her head, smiling too. "That's... Thank you."

"Like I said," he rubs his thumb against the skin of her wrist. "Don't mention it."

She's quiet for a moment, her mind's trying to block Porter's insults away but fails. "Sam," she calls.

"Yeah?"

"Something you said back there," Nellie frowns, afraid she's stepping on a soft spot to him. "When we're in the whole Porter fiasco. You said something about your family." She finally lifts her eyes up to him, but the blond's looking elsewhere, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Sam directly answers. "There isn't anything wrong."

She grabs his hand this time, with small force. "Don't lie," she spats, finding the courage she lost, "please."

Sam stands up, his height reaching up to her- although in reality, she's much shorter. He swallows, avoiding any eye contact, "I'm not lying," the way he says it sounds forced, "Everything's alright."

"You're saying that," she tells. "Like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me."

He tenses. She purses her lips, "C'mon. We're friends, right? You can tell me."

Sam sits back down, burying his face in his palms. "I- I can't."

"You know, Sam," Nellie begins, hopping down the piano and onto the stable ground. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Lately, I've noticed, you were always the first one to grab a responsibility. At school, when you're studying. At home, babysitting your siblings and not missing a shift at that fancy restaurant you worked at to support your family. At Glee club, making sure everyone doesn't go insane. Just now, sticking up for me. You've become some sort of a hero to me, you know?"

He looks at her, eyes weary and a crack of a smile on his lips. "A hero?"

"A handsome one, at that." Nellie confirms, laughing lightly. His smile widens, his posture straightens.

"But," her smile remain, but saddens. "Even heroes has problem, you know? Even heroes deserve a help too sometimes. It's just a matter of asking, I'm sure a lot of people would be happy to lend a hand. At least, I would."

He sighs finally, squeezing her small hand. "Fine."

Nellie leans down and kisses his cheek, "My hero."

* * *

"Attention guys!" Mr Schue claps his hand.

The murmurs in the choir room decreases into a mute, and Mr Schue nods his head. "Thank you. First, it is sad to announce that Jesse, Cameron, Michael and Max won't be coming to today's rehearsal for some important deal outside the town." Nellie shrinks down at this but doesn't react any further. "It is unfortunate, but apparently it's a deal they could not avoid. In any other news, I think Sam Evans has something for us?"

"Yeah—"

"Um, excuse me?"

They all turn their head. Nellie frowns and furrow her brows together. The silhouette by the door doesn't tremble with the attention and doesn't moves his gaze away when it is meet with hers. Mr Schue walk towards him, "Mr Jenkins? Is there anything I could help you with?"

Blake steps into the room and somewhere at the back, Sugar and Wade are trying not to pass out. "Yes. I was, uh, wondering if there's any spot left for me to... join?"

"The _Glee_ club?" Artie squeaks, disbelief.

Blaine looks around, confused. "Are you lost?"

Blake sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not," he says, sauntering over in front of them. "I'm here to join the Glee club, for real."

Everyone stares at him with their jaw drop and their mouth hangs open. Mr Schue struggles with what he has to say, but says it nonetheless. "Well, I, uh, I welcome you here, Blake. It's just, we need you to audition before you're officially a member of New Directions. But Sam was about to—"

"Mr Schue," Sam cuts him off, "It's okay. Let the dude audition first."

"Fine then," Mr Schue claps Blake's back, smiling broadly. "The stage is yours."

Blake nods solemnly, goes to the guitarist, they talk for a whole one minute before the guitarist changes his guitar into an acoustic one. The guitarist, Nellie thinks his name is Riley or something, follows Blake and sits on the tool Joe had displayed a moment ago. Riley-or-something's hand moves swiftly against the guitar and Blake holds his mic right at his lips, his eyes fleet to hers as the song starts.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_," the room breaks with a smile- this song certainly is no stranger to anyone in Glee club. Blake continues, "_I want you and your beautiful soul_."

Nellie watches in amazement. Rich, handsome, smart... and _he can sing_? What more can you ask from him? She relaxes in her seat, her eyes doesn't leave the young Jenkins before her and enjoys the sound of his voice floats in mid-air. "_I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_..."

His penetrating eyes glance to her. She tilts her head to one side, amused. He grins, just a bit.

The music ends soon enough and everyone applauds, surprised by his talents and glad with his performance. Mr Schue laughs, claps and introduces him once again to the club- like how he introduce any other new members and settle everyone down. Blake takes an empty seat besides Artie, which is the most far from the rest of the glee clubbers. Tina beams, "Glee club is going to get _so_ popular!"

Artie smiles, "Amen!"

Mr Schue looks across the room and lands his eyes on the blond, "Sam? I believe you had something for us?"

"Yes," Sam nods, then stands. "Yes, I do."

He walks to the center of the choir room, under everyone's eyes and slung the guitar over his shoulder. He rubs his palm against his jeans, getting rid of the sweats that's been collecting. He visibly shudders, then licks his lips, "I don't know how to say this but-" He hesitates, then gazes at Nellie. "-My family is moving again. We're not moving very far, but it's a lot of work to be done. A lot of sweats wasted."

"Oh Sam," murmurs and gasps pass around.

He sits on a stool, sighing. "And it's my Senior Year this year- I gotta graduate. I have to. That's why I've been studying really, really hard these past few weeks although I don't know if any of you noticed."

"I have," Sugar offers. "But then I thought I was high and then I fell asleep."

"Girl, are you okay?" Wade 'Unique' confusingly sends her a look.

"Anyways," Sam shakes his head, "My dad lost his job about a month ago, and I've been working really, really hard to support my family. The transportation is getting kinda whacked-up since the move. My mom has been sick lately, and I... I just. I'm trying to hold everything up, you know?" He sniffles, "I was just trying to be strong- like a hero. But I realized I can't do this alone. I realize even heroes, sometimes, need help."

Sam finally smiles, "With a little help, I took the tendency and made a phone call. From now on, my siblings and I will be staying at Puck's house. My kid brother and sister will be staying there at least, until my father got onto his feet. I, however, will wait until graduation. Puck's lending me his truck too, s'long as I pick and send his little sister alongside with my little siblings to school, and said he'd carved my ass into little pieces if I put a scratch on it." At this, some of the glee club chuckles. "My mother will have a monthly check at a clinic, I'll make sure of that. And my dad, he'll be looking for jobs. We'll be fine."

His stare drags to his worn-out sneakers, he's nodding to himself. _They'll be fine_, whispers Nellie inwardly.

"The point is, I wanted to say that I can't always be around to help you guys. Sometimes I'll take a short nap or zone out when you're talking or can't meet you during the weekends, but—"

"But it's okay, Sam." Blaine says, smiling.

Artie rolls to him, "Yeah, man. You're no God. We understand."

"I know you would," Sam fist-bumps his wheel chaired-friend. He turns to the raven-haired girl, "Nellie?"

Nellie returns his smile with one of her own, just bigger. She skips on her step when she walks forward, only to fall into the blond's embrace. Sam returns the hug with one hand, the other holding his guitar by his side. She whispers how proud she is of him to his ears and feels as Sam crushes their body further, muttering his thanks back. He releases her and they faces the crowd, "I, uh, got a song and-" He looks at Nellie, "- and Nellie's gonna help me."

The young woman in question gives him another hug, partially, before taking her place and sits on the stool Riley-or-something sat. Sam tugs on his guitar, gives her a quick smile and begins.

"_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, I'm just out to find_," he sings, "_The better part of me_..."

Nellie smiles, closes her eyes and joins him. "_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, more than some pretty face beside a train_." Sam sings along with her at the next sentences, meeting her eyes. "_It's not easy to be me_..."

Sam's fingers work on his guitar like magic, "_Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees, find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see_..."

"_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive. Even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed, but won't you conceed. Even heroes have the right to dream_..." Nellie sings her part, living the lyrics up.

"_It's not easy to be me_..." Sam and her chorus together in harmony.

* * *

Their conversation was a private one. Nellie had known that. How? Well, the fact that they're the only ones in the room and the door was closed shut to avoid any ears from listening in had served as a clear evident. Well, besides from the fact in which the door was _almost_ closed shut. Unknown to those two young men, the door had opened a crack- just small enough for her to unintentionally eavesdropped.

"—can't ask me to take this," refused a gentle voice. Sam Evans.

He pushed the roll of money onto the blond's hand. "I'm not asking. I'm _telling_ you to take it. You need it."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really am." Sam turned his back at the other young man, putting his guitar in the rightful case. "But, I'm not a charity case. I don't need your money."

"Maybe you don't," Blake Jenkins walked to the blond's right, falling into his eyesight. "But how about your siblings? Your mother? Your _father_?"

Sam paused, but only for good three seconds. He straightened up and face the heir of Jenkins World Co. "Nah. They don't need it."

He closed the case shut and his footsteps thumped to the door, to the exit. Blake sighed, then took a step closer, "_Fine_. You're not a charity case, I get it. That's true; none of your family members is a charity case. So, I'm not _donating_ this money to you."

Sam huffed out, "Dude, I'm dyslexic. You better speak up without twirling your words around."

"Okay," Blake agreed. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm _lending_ this money to you."

"Well then, there's a whole lot of money you're 'lending'," commented Sam, eyeing the money in the other man's hand.

"There's a whole lot more where that came from," Blake blurted out without thinking that changed Sam's expression into a grim one. The rich young man swallowed, realized his mistakes and cleared his throat, "That's not the point. I'm lending you this money now. You're going to use it _wisely_, I hope. And when you worked your ass off, get into a decent college, maybe even get a solid degree, later you will get a good job with a good salary- you could pay me then."

"How are you sure I won't take that money, use it for my own good and gone AWOL the next without any trace of paying back your money?"

Blake stared into Sam hard, "Let's be realistic here." He said, then stopped to inhale. "If you've done that, I won't care. That money is _nothing_ to me. I'm not trying to be a snob or anything, but it's the truth. But it's your loss. And knowing you, you won't do that. You're a good guy, Sam. You have love, passion and patience inside of you- not a lot of people have that, you know? You're one of the lucky ones."

Sam stared down and pursed his lips.

"Take the money. Pay me later. Just think of it as a mission, you know?" Blake sauntered his way to the blond and pressed the money against his chest. "Make money, then pay the debts."

Sam took it, nodding his head. "I owe you, man."

"You do."

Sam smiled, "Thanks. You know, you're not that bad. You're actually a cool guy, Jenkins."

Blake, surprisingly, smiled back. "Thanks. You too, Evans."

Nellie stopped there, knowing if she had announced her presence right then, it would interrupt the 'guy bonding' or whatever it was that they're having. She decided the iPod she left in the choir room could stay a night there, and she would pick it up first thing tomorrow. She turned her heel, went to her motorcycle and wore her helmet.

No. The whole 'NELLIE IS A WHORE' hasn't settle as she'd like it to be, and Jesse's eyes still burned her inside. She drove away, leaving McKinley behind. Despite that, she smiled- because even with the most horrible of news dropped on her, she could still feel how the nice news nestled in her heart and comforted her.

**tbc**.

* * *

**so that's the end of that. i put sam/nellie because... well, sam's adorable like that. guys, if you have anymore idea to this story- tell me. i won't bite. that would be all. thank you for the read**.

**_Vanessa_- I'm so glad you're still reading my fic :D And no, your comments are _not_ creepy or cheesy. It's just fine, with or without any exclamation mark. Thank you for your review.**

**_Hnina_- Heyy! I'm so glad you already read the one-shot and find it to your liking. Of course I could write another one! If you have any prompt, don't be shy to leave it in my ask box. I'll be sure to take a look at it, and write it down as soon as possible. And the Blellie talk: I _know_! I love writing them two talk- especially with Blake's complex personality mashed-up together with Nellie's confused demeanor when they're in a conversation. It's so fun. PS- Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you'll send me some love from France!**

**_Guest_- Thanks for what you said! *wiping the tears from my eyes* Your review can't be anymore perfect!**

**_jujuju30_- I'm so happy you like this fic! Yes, there will be more Blellie to come. lol.**

**_Guest_- And you are such a wonderful reader! Please stick around to read more of the chapters, although this is not a force. I'm so happy to have gotten your review, thanks.**

**_Guest_- Anything for you, dear! Thanks for the lovely review, by the way**.


End file.
